Pains and Claims - Solangelo X CANCELED X
by freakyHadeschild
Summary: Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are finally together. Will helps Nico overcome BIG changes. Secrets spilled, new campers that all bring the young couple together. THANK U FOR 8K views! OCs please! I'll put the form in my bio.
1. Chapter 1- merry christmas

**A/N: this is my first story i've actually posted! please read and review...(idk, thats what everyone says) hope you like it! **

Nico di Angelo was sitting in the front steps of cabin 13 at Camp Half Blood. It was Christmas Eve and he was waiting for his sister Hazel to finish getting ready so they could go to the mess hall for the big feast. It was about 2 o'clock so it was a late lunch thingy. Hazel, Frank and Reyna had come from California to celebrate for the week then they had to go back. A tall figure walked out of cabin 7 and started walking towards Nico. As the other boy got there, Hazel came out of the Hades cabin.

"Hey Will" she addressed the blond boy. Nico glanced up at Will's captivating sky blue eyes and he pulled Nico up from the steps.

"Thanks Solace." Nico blushed at the contact of Will brushing his hand against Nico's back. They had been dating for a month now but Nico still wasn't used to it. He didn't think he ever would. The only people that knew about them were Jason, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, and a couple of the older Apollo campers that Will was close with. They were planning on telling the others when they came for Christmas.

Nico and Hazel linked arms and headed to the mess hall with Will walking beside them. The year round campers were already seated at the tables, not following the rule of only sitting with your siblings at your godly parents table. They sat down at the Big Three table where Jason, Piper, Frank and Reyna were already sitting. Jason winked at Nico and Will as they sat down next to each other on the bench.

"Don't forget to eat things other than cookies, Neeks. Doctors orders" Will said, smiling. Nico glared at him then offered a mischievous grin, "Ok Doctor Solace." As Chiron started talking about why they celebrate Christmas at camp when all their parents were gods and they didn't believe in all the christianity stuff, Annabeth and Percy burst into the mess hall.

"Guys!...outside…..gods….quick…" she panted. Everyone jumped up and headed outside, just as another god materialized.

"Hello children!" Apollo said to the group of his kids that had gathered around him.

"Merry christmas! Annabeth, where is that dope headed boyfriend of yours?" Poseidon chuckled. "Hi dad, nice to see you to" Percy grumbled good-naturedly. The gods greeted their children and Apollo came up to Nico. "Your dad couldn't make it because of a last minute problem in the Underworld, but he asked me to tell you Merry Christmas and also from myself, if you break his heart i will break you. He loves you Nico di Angelo. Keep him happy" Apollo walked away. Nico didn't need to ask who the sun god was talking about, he knew he was telling Nico to stay with Will and make him happy for the rest of their exitsence, it was just like the stereotypical dad on their daughters first date. He wondered how Apollo knew they were together though.

After dinner Will found Nico and took his hand. "Should we tell them now?" he asked his boyfriend. Nico blushed, but nodded. "Yeah , probably. I'm just worried about how Hazel will react to my being gay. Since she was born in the 30s. Ya know."

"It'll be fine, I honestly don't think she'll care much." he reassured Nico. they went over to where the kids from Camp Jupiter were. Jason and Percy were with them and Jason gave them a thumbs up. "Hey...hey guys. We...we have something to t-tell you" Nico stuttered. Percy grinned from ear to ear. "Me and Will a-are dating." Nico's face was as red as a tomato and he buried his face in Will's shoulder.

"I knew it! You owe me five drachmas Frank!" Reyna yelped. She beamed at the couple and congratulated them. "Nico I'm so happy for you! I knew there was something going on between you and Solace!" Hazel said.

"Y-you guys are betting on us?" Will asked, unsure. Jason and Percy snickered and nodded.

"Everyone bets on you guys. Your the cutest couple in either of the camps!" Jason said. Nico glared at them and picked up a clump of snow. He then shoved it down Jason's shirt. He yelped and did the same to Nico. it soon turned into a huge snowball fight once the others joined in.

"Teams!" "build a fort" "hit her" "Hey!" there was lots of yelling and Annabeth and Piper joined their boyfriends teams and started bombarding eachother with snow. Will, Nico, Reyna, Jason and Piper were one team and Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank and leo (who hadn't missed the chance to put snow in someones pants) were the other team. Calypso was watching but chose not to join in. Nico summoned some skeletons and they reinforced the fort and made snowballs at Nico's command.

"Come on Will!" Nico cheered as Will hit leo squarely in the face. Jason snuck over the enemies lines and came up behind Percy and stuffed snow in his underwear.

"AHHHHHAHAAA COOOOLD!" Percy howled. "JASON GRACE I WIll GET YOUUUUU" He laughed and chased Jason onto the frozen lake where campers were ice skating.

Suddenly Nico felt a presence behind him as Annabeth pulled back the collar of his jacket to put snow down it. "Haiya!" he whipped around and threw a snowball at her. "Oh no you don't!" he chased her back to her side of the game.

Soon, the gods left and Chiron made them all go back to their cabins. Will walked Nico back to his cabin and they stood out front. Will held Nico's hands in his and pressed their foreheads together. Will's cheeks were flushed red from the cold and his blue eyes smiled along with his lips. Nico leaned up and closed the distance between them. despite the cold weather, Will's soft lips were warm. He shadow traveled them into his cabin, still kissing. They pulled apart to catch their breath and smiled crazily at each other.

"That was a great first kiss, Neeks" Will declared. "We should do it again sometime." Will helped Nico take snow gear off and this time it was Will that kissed Nico. Then Will headed to his own cabin, beaming.


	2. Chapter 2- not so happy new year

**WILL'S POV **

**(A/N: this one is short. It's got two parts, on Nico's POV the other wills)**

It was a week later on New Years eve and Will was settled on the couch in Percy's parents apartment, watching the ball drop on tv. Nico snuggled up next to him and lay his head on Will's shoulder. Percy and Annabeth had actually gone to the concerts and stuff but it was too crowded for the rest of the groups liking. Jason and Piper shared a chair that was next to the couch and Hazel and Frank were leaning against the couch on the floor. Sally and Paul were in the kitchen, watching on that television, since the living room was overtaken by teenagers.

"Oh! Look Percy and Annabeth are on the tv!" Piper exclaimed. Will looked up and saw that indeed, the other couple was waving ferociously at the camera. Will felt a movement next to him as Nico shifted to put his head in Will's lap. It was adorable in Will's opinion and he stared adoringly at his boyfriend. It was almost midnight. The countdown started.

"10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all screeched at each other. Will looked down at Nico and the other boy practically read his mind. He sat up and looked into Will's eyes. It felt like Nico could see into his soul with the intense look. He glanced at Jason and Piper who were already kissing. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Nico's. The other boys tongue came to Will's lips and he pushed Will back against the couch.

They finally broke apart after a couple of seconds(or minutes, same thing) and some cheering by Jason and Hazel. Will looked at Nico and noticed his face was as red as a tomato and he leaned down and kissed him again.

"W-Will!" Nico stuttered. He leaned up and whispered in Will's ear,"Don't do that!" Will just smiled and kissed him again. Jason cheered again too, and then kissed Piper as well. A couple minutes later Annabeth and Percy got back.

"Hey guys! We bought you all some cookies!" Percy exclaimed. He went over and handed each of them some cookies. They were pretty good, Percy's mom made better ones in Will's opinion but they were decent. Nico handed his cookie to Will, and Will gave him a look that inquired why he didn't want it. Usually Nico loved cookies. Come to think of it, Nico didn't look so good. At first Will had thought it was because of the PDA, usually they didn't kiss so long in front of people, but maybe his little Neeks was sick. He had had a cold for a little bit now.

"Nico you okay?" he asked the smaller boy. Nico grunted. "You wanna go to bed?" Will asked, concerned.

"Yeah. i'm not feeling great" Nico confirmed. Will took his boyfriends hand and helped him into the guest bedroom they were sharing with Hazel and Frank. When they got there, Will helped Nico into the bed and covered him up.

"Nico face me I need to take your temperature." he held out a thermometer and when Nico turned around, he stuck it in his mouth. A couple seconds later the thermometer beeped. Will took it out of Nico's mouth and read it.

"Whelp , Neeks you have a fever. 101.9. You need to rest." As he finished the sentence he heard a snore, the raven haired boy was already asleep. He went into the living room and told the others, they were all very concerned, and then he went and curled up against Nico in the bed.

A couple hours later-or minutes, so it seemed to will- he felt something against his shoulder.

"Will...Wake up...i-I think I'm gonna throw up" He heard in his ear. He jumped up and dragged Nico into the bathroom across the hall. As soon as they got there Nico bent over the toilet and threw up the contents of last night's dinner. Will rubbed his back and brushed back the boys dark hair from his sweaty forehead. He stood up and flushed the toilet and kneeled back down next to Nico.

"You feel any better?" he asked. Nico groaned and bent over the toilet again to let more vomit out. Will rubbed his back and held him until he felt a little better. He held Nico in his lap and eventually they both fell asleep on the bathroom floor leaning against the bathtub on the hard tile floor.


	3. Chapter 3-Not so happy New year (part 2)

**NICO'S POV **

Nico woke up to a loud noise. He groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around, confused and then realized that he and Will had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor in Mrs. Jackson's apartment. He looked down at Will, whose lap he was on. The blond boy was still asleep underneath Nico. Nico got up and Will mumbled something in his sleep. He opened the door to find Jason bouncing outside the door.

"Nicooooo, please get Will out I have to peeeee," he whispered. Nico nodded groggily, yawned then retreated into the room to wake up Will. a minute later, they both collapsed onto the bed they were sharing. Nico looked at the clock and it was 4:00am. He turned over and scooted closer to the boy next to him. Will wrapped his arm around Nico's waist and pulled him closer. Nico groaned at the movement. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

The next time he woke up, Will wasn't there and the sun was shining through the window. He got up and wandered into the kitchen where mayhem was brewing. Everyone was in there, and trying to help Percy's mother make breakfast. Nico tried to retreat back to his room before anyone saw him, but he was out of luck. His boyfriend had very good eyes. Will went over to the doorway where Nico was standing. When Will tried to hug him, he ducked to the side.

"Even when your sick, you still have good reflexes," Will commented. Nico grunted. "How are you feeling? We were up pretty late last night," Will asked. Nico grunted and walked into the kitchen. A chorus of "hey Nico your finally awake!" spread through the room. He nodded and grabbed a warm pancake. He then quickly grabbed a mug full of hot chocolate from the table and sat on the counter.

"Nico, move your in the way," Percy said. Nico crossed his arms and stayed where he was. He wasn't gonna move, he had just sat down! Will walked over to him, yet again, and leaned against the counter next to Nico. He patted the blond boy's head and rested his elbow on it. Will blushed and turned around. Nico realized what he was going to do before Will got the chance to do it, but he let Will peck his pale cheek anyway.


	4. Chapter 4- New Campers

It was Thursday, January tenth and Nico and was walking to the dining hall after a long night of nightmares about Tartarus. Luckily for him, Will had been there to comfort him through his terrors. They were about halfway through breakfast at the Big Three table with Jason and Percy when there was a big crash and a flash of darkness on Half Blood Hill. Next to Thalia's tree stood Reyna, with three other people. Two of them being unconscious. The new person who was not unconscious immediately bent down the examine the other two people on the ground.

Will dragged Nico up the hill along with Jason, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, and the Stoll brothers. Chiron was already up there, asking Reyna about what their journey and why the two girls were unconscious. They all looked pretty bad though, including Reyna. Nico watched with a concerned look as Will picked up the shorter of the two girls while Percy got the taller one. Nico stepped over to help Reyna down to the infirmary and Annabeth helped the new boy that had also arrived.

When Nico got down to the infirmary in the Big House with Reyna, the boy had passed out and Jason helped Annabeth get him up the stairs. The three new demigods were all now unconscious, and Nico turned to Reyna.

"So, what happened, who are these people." he asked. He crossed his arms and gave her a demanding look.

"I'm not gonna tell you if you talk to me like that di Angelo. Say please," she demanded.

"Please." he turned his gaze over to the girl on the closest bed. She was the tallest of the new campers and she had dark brown, curly hair with faint reddish color on the ends, like someone had cut off a dyed section. On her shoulder was a large gash and there was blood staining her black and gray hoodie. He looked closer at her sleeping face and she vaguely reminded him of someone. He tried not to let the tears forming in his eyes slip and Percy came over.

"I know. She does look like her a bit," he whispered in Nico's ear. Percy was frowning.

"Ok so, the taller girls name is Eliza and the other girl is Caitlin. The boy is Ryan." Reyna interrupted. "They are all thirteen years, from the same town, on the coast of Massachusetts near Boston. Eliza was walking her dog and she was attacked by a cyclops. Mrs. O'Leary sensed a powerful demigod near where she was on the way here and I got there just in time. I talked to her parents. They had no idea what she was but they let me take her so obviously they believed me. Then Mrs.O'Leary decided that there were more demigods, and we needed to save them. So we went across town and got two more! Their neighbor turned out to be an _empousa. _We got attacked. Again. Their father knew what I was talking about and now, here we are." Reyna answered Nico's previous question. Nico nodded and turned to Will.

"Are they gonna be alright?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Of course! They all only have a couple scratches, although Eliza's the worst so she'll take more ambrosia, but they'll be fine" he concluded, answering Nico's question to his satisfaction. At Will's enthusiasm, one of the girls woke up. Caitlin, Nico remembered. He watched as the son of Apollo walked over to her bed and asked her some questions. She asked if her brother, Ryan was ok, and if Eliza was ok and when they would wake up, and where she was, and lots more.

They all turned around when Ryan moaned. "Ohhhh….my head…..gahhhhh…." he moaned more and a couple of seconds later, Nico heard a new voice.

"Ahhhh Ryan shut up. Your not the one whose bleeding out and I am. so please, I'm trying to sleep." and with that, she closed her eyes again.

"Your not bleeding out Liza. It's just a huge cut. Your not gonna die of blood loss." he retorted.

"Whatever" she mumbled. "Stop being a smarty pants, I'd call it something different but i'm not sure if swearing is allowed here" she glanced at Percy who nodded. "Swearing is perfectly acceptable, as long as your not around younger campers."

"Well then, stop being a smartass Ryan." the boy just glared at her. Then at Percy.

"Are you guys dating? Cause you biker like a married couple." Will chimed in. they both turned bright red.

"HA! You wish Ryan! And by the way, what did you give her?! She's never like this! Ever! Dramatic, maybe, but rude? Swearing? What did you give her?!" Caitlin burst out laughing. This made him punch his twin sister and glare at Will. Eliza didn't say anything else.

"Who are you people, I don't know your names" Caitlin asked. "By the way I hate the name Caitlin so if you don't call me Cat I will punch you." she added.

"Well, I'm Nico son of Hades, and that's Will son of Apollo."He said, pointing at the healer.

"Im Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Im Annabeth daughter on Athena, thats Jason and Piper, Jupiter and Aphrodite and they…" she pointed at the Stoll twins," are Travis and Connor Stoll, they're twins sons of Hermes and you better watch out for them if you want to stay out of the infirmary. They are major pranksters."

"You guys remind me of the Hitachiin twins from Ouran High School Host Club," Eliza said. Cat nodded.

"And, Will and Nico, are you guys a couple? You'd be cute as one." Eliza said in her drugged ecstasy. Nico guessed he turned as red as a tomato and Will did to. "Yea, we are" Will responded. "And all of you need to get out. There three need their rest before the campfire tonight where they'll be claimed." Everyone nodded except Nico, who stayed with Will in the infirmary. He wanted to talk to Eliza. He sat down on a chair next to her bed and started talking.

"What did Will mean by 'get claimed'" she asked him as he sat down.

"One of your parents is a god. They will claim you and you'll be assigned to one of the cabins. With your other half siblings."

"Do you have a lot of siblings?"

"No. i have a sister, but she lives at the other camp, since she's Roman. Other than her, I'm the only child of Hades."

"Ohh, Eliza i bet you'll get either Aphrodite, Athena or Hades." Cat said.

"I bet you both will get Athena." she responded.

"Is this gonna be like Camp Hayward? I went there four times. It's a sleepaway camp on Cape Cod." Nico gave her a confused look, asking what the heck this 'camp Hayward' was.

"Oh sorry you don't know what that is. You go and you can't use your phone for a week and it's basically a summer camp but you sleep over and i used to go with my best friend….." she stopped her happy rant. A tear dripped down her cheek and Ryan and Cat both squeezed her hands. "I'm sorry" she told Nico. "my best friend Emaline...she turned into a popular biatch and she died a month ago. I never got to tell her sorry. She had issues with her anger management so she was never a very good friend but we went through a lot together. We were inseparable." more tears came and Ryan hugged her.

"I know." He said. "But remember the good times. Like camp and the pool at the country club and orchestra class when you guys got to play a duet."

"Again, WHAT DID YOU PUT HER ON?" Cat howled. "She never brings up Emaline! And never talks so freely to strangers! You ruined my best friend!"

"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to" Will told her, ignoring Cat. Nico looked up at him and smiled a grim smile. "We all should get to have our own little secrets" he added onto Will's sentence. He knew that only too well. Although he had told Will almost everything, there were still some things he kept to himself. Eliza shouldn't have to open up to complete strangers if she didn't want to.

"Ok. I have plenty of secrets," she said.


	5. Chapter 5- the new kids get claimed

**WILL'S POV**

Later that night after dinner, They all got ready to go down to the campfire. He had given Eliza, Cat, and Ryan a tour earlier after they got restless in the infirmary. He now guided them to the front benches of the campfire area where Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Calypso, and Nico were sitting. He introduced them to Leo and Calypso and sat down next to his boyfriend.

Nico looked uncertainty over Will's shoulder and Will followed his gaze. Wondering what could possible be more interesting over his shoulder. He was looking at the new demigods, and Will started to wonder, _what if he's starting to crush on that new boy? Or even worse, one of the girls? _He immediately shook the thought out of his head and payed attention to Chiron who was starting to tell the camp about the new Demigods.

Suddenly. A glow started to form over Ryan's head and the symbol of Athena formed. Everyone started cheering and Annabeth brought him over to sit with the other Athena kids.

Not long after, the same symbol appeared above Cat's head. Everyone cheered again and Cat went to sit with her brother with the rest of the Athena Cabin.

"When am I going to get claimed?" Eliza asked. She was slouched in her seat and her arms were crossed. She must have felt left out since her friends had both gone to the Athena section, Will thought. He felt Nico rest his head on Will's shoulder and Will leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

"Whenever your parent gets around to it, but before the time you are thirteen." Will answered. He was interested to know who her godly parent was. Her personality was a bit like each of the gods in different ways. She was also like Nico quite a bit. Same dark eyes, same black clothes, black converse high tops, and her choice of weapon was a sword similar to him.

"So soon." she said. "Since my 14 birthday is in 16 days." Will looked at her concerned. Her arrival at camp had been unusually late and she was already thirteen so sometime tonight she would have to be claimed. " yeah. Although its weird your not already claimed since its a rule that all gods must claim their children at either of the camps before they turn thirteen. So we'll just wait until your parent notices you've arrived and then your all good." Nico said. What? Nico? talking to a new camper? Willingly? Hmm. Will started to get suspicious.

One of the girls from the Hecate cabin started walking over to Eliza.

"Lizy?" She asked. Eliza looked up at the girl and grinned for the first time since she had arrived.

"Amelia? Is it really you? Valerie was so worried! And then she disappeared to and… and… and…"

"Its ok. Val's here too. Turns out we were all demigods. You, me, Valerie, and Cat. it would be funny if the rest of the gang was too." Amelia smiled. Amelia was really close with Lou Ellen, so Will knew her and most of her friends.

"Really? No wonder we all became friends so easily!" Eliza said. "So, who's your parent, like what cabin are you in?"

"Hecate, goddess of magic and the Mist. Val is in Hypnos. No wonder she likes sleep so much! Her father is the god of sleep!" Amelia looked too cheerful to be a close friend so maybe they just know each other form school. _Then again, _Will thought, _She did make Eliza smile, so maybe they're closer than it looks. _

Soon Eliza was talking with Amelia and another girl, Valerie. They all seemed to know each other pretty well and Cat came back over and they all chatted for a bit. The campfire songs started by Will's siblings and everyone joined in. Except Eliza. And Nico for that matter. Will was starting to realize how similar the two were. In the infirmary when he was checking out her shoulder and other injuries, he had noticed white scars up and down the insides of her arms. Mostly on her wrists. Like Nico. She must have dealt with depression when her friend died. And she wore all black, like Nico. and she always tapped her feet, much like his boyfriend. He guessed he would notice more similarities the more time she was at camp too.

All of the sudden the air around Eliza's head started glowing. Slowly, the light dimmed to reveal the symbol of Hades. Everyone gasped. Nico looked at her with wide eyes. Just then the god of the Underworld himself appeared.

"Hello, Nico." he greeted his son. Then he turned to Eliza.


	6. Chapter 6- Nico's got another sister

**A/N: Eliza is my main OC. her name is inspired by Hamiltions Eliza Schyler. Cat and Ryan and more characters in this story will be OC. If you want your OC to be featured in this story. pls PM me and ask about it. i'll give details then, too. **

**NICO'S POV **

Nico's father was talking to Eliza. He had claimed her. This hit Nico like Coach Hedge's baseball bat. He had another sister. He stood up, dizzy. No wonder Eliza looked a little like Bianca. Their father had made sure Bianca's soul was reborn into Eliza's body, he realized. Hades had made sure that she reminded him of his dead sister.

"I'm...I'm not feeling so great...I-I think I'm going to go to my cabin." He said. His father nodded. Then turned to Eliza again.

"You are my daughter. You have great powers, like your brother." Nico heard Hades say. "Learn from him how to use and control them. They are dangerous." Hades disappeared.

Then Nico finally reached his cabin and when he got inside, the Lord of the Underworld was standing there.

"How could you?!" Nico screeched, enraged at his father. "She looks too much like Bianca! Why would you do this?!"

"I didn't know she was going to be born Nico. just when i found out, I thought you might like it. But i guess I was wrong. Too late now." Hades turned to go and then paused. He handed Nico a Stygian iron sword, similar to his own.

"Give this to her. It is a gift from me." then he disappeared again. Just then Will barged into the cabin. _What was it with people not knocking? _

"You ok Neeks?" Will asked, pointing a concerned look in Nico's direction.

"I don't know." he replied. It seemed like his whole world had been turned upside down. He now had a younger sister that looked like his dead older sister. He needed to be there for her. He wanted to make her life as a demigod bearable, unlike his when he first came to camp. She'd obviously gone through some major depression, based on the scars on her arms, like any child of Hades. She looked like him enough, and she seemed very quiet. Tears formed in Nico's eyes and he buried his head in his boyfriends shirt. He wasn't ready to be the responsible one. He wanted his old life back. With Bianca, and their mother. In Italy. He wanted to be a child again. But no, that couldn't happen. Bianca had been reborn into Eliza's body, another shot at being Nico's sister for her. _And another shot at losing someone dear to me. _He thought. He could already feel the bond between him and the new camper that would be living in Cabin 13.

"It's ok Nico. just let it out. She'll look up to you. She'll love you and you will help her through her problems." Will held him tight until there was a knock at the stone door.

"Come in," Nico said, his voice a bit muffled by his boyfriend's orange camp t-shirt. Whoever was there heard him somewhat clearly and came in. he looked over Will's shoulder and saw his new sister standing in the dark doorway.

"Did I do something?" she asked sounding a bit hurt but also worried. "It's fine you can tell me if I did. I'm used to it. I disappoint a lot of people." she sounded sad.

"You specifically didn't upset me, dad did. And it's not fine. You shouldn't expect everyone to reject you. I know from experience. You don't need to." he let go of Will's hand and took Eliza's. "You are my little sister. We can't change that. But i am going to help you. I have gone through some stuff too. I know how you feel." he hugged her. She stiffened at their embrace but after a second hugged him back.

Later that night, Nico heard a sniffling from the bathroom. He got up and walked silently down the dark hallway. When he reached the bathroom, he could make out the silhouette of the dark haired girl. The only light was the moon shining through the window and his sister was leaning against the sink her head against the counter and her hair fanned out in front of her face. He also noticed a bloody razor in the sink. Her body racked with sobs.

"Eliza….." He whispered. She picked her head up and cried even harder. Nico raced forward and hugged her, unsure of what else to do. He recalled the first time Will had seen him like this. Everything had turned out ok, so he tried to remember what Will had said. "Don't do this….I'm here for you. You don't need to. You have people that care about you." he whispered into her hair. She picked her head up from where in had been on Nico's shoulder.

"I know. I-I was just...never mind." The blood from her wrists was on the counter and on her face. It was also all over both of them from their hug. "I'm sorry." she said.

"Shhhhhh. You don't need to apologize. Let me go get some bandages. I have some in my dresser." he turned and went to rifle through his drawers. When he got back into the room Eliza was sitting against the cabinet underneath the sink with her head back and her eyes closed. He grabbed a washcloth from the shelf next to the shower and wet it with warm water. He dabbed it on her cuts and then wrapped the bandages around her arms.

"Don't ever do that again. You scared me. And we only just met, but that's really hard to do. Scare me, I mean. I must really love you." he said. "If you ever feel the need to do that tell me. Please. He held onto her hand and led her back to her bed. Then hummed until she fell asleep, just like Will had done for him the first time they had been in this same situation. He'd never felt the need to do it again after he knew Will was always there for him. He hoped the same would be the same for him with Eliza.


	7. Chapter 7-yet another new camper

**A/N: i havent gotten any OC requests, so the new one in this chapter is another one of mine. hope yall like this chapter! please review!**

When Will woke up and went to the infirmary to relive his sister, Kayla from her shift last night. When he got there, she was rummaging through a cabinet full of medicines. He also noticed Nico sitting on the edge of one of the beds. Will rushed over to where his boyfriend was sitting. Nico looked like he was still half asleep.

"Oh my gods, Nico! Why are you here?! You know to come get me if your hurt!" he said.

"It's not for me, Will. its for Eliza. She...she...uhum...cut herself. Purposely. She's still sleeping and I can't fall asleep so I came to get some meds for her." Nico responded. Will watched as his boyfriend flopped backwards onto the bed. Kayla came over and handed Nico a bottle of pills.

"Give her one a day, and make sure she gets outside and socializes," she said, then left to go back to the cabin to sleep. Will sat on the bed next to Nico and put his arm around the smaller boys shoulders.

"I can help you if with her, if you want," Will said. He looked over at Nico's face and lifted his chin. "Nico, its ok if you're scared. I was scared when you went through this too. She'll be ok if your there for her." Nico nodded and hugged Will. then, Will leaned over and pushed his boyfriend down on the hospital bed and kissed him. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity to Will. Nico's hands were pulling at the hem of his shirt and he heard it tear a bit. He'd get a new one later. then he heard the door to the infirmary open and close. He didn't pull away from Nico though. It seemed like the raven haired boy was enjoying this as much as Will. A cough came from over by the door and the boys both jerked away from each other. Standing there was a very red faced girl. She was tall, with long brown hair. She was staring at Will and Nico with a smile on her face.

"Is one of you love birds Will Solace?" the girl asked. Will nodded and got up from the bed. She raised her eyebrows at him and grinned wider.

"What do you need?" he asked. He sighed.

"Well i'm new here and the girl that came to get me is seriously injured and the centaur guy asked me to come get you. I'm Ava, by the way."

"Who came to get you?"

"A girl named Lou Ellen, I think." Will then raced out the door where he saw a group of people on the top of Half-Blood Hill. he got to the top and Lou was unconscious on the ground. Austin was there and was crouched next to her using strands of someone's shirt as bandages to slow the bleeding. Will got on the ground on the other side of Lou's body. He took her pulse and checked her breathing. There was a large gash on her left calf and a couple of scratches as well as a bad bruise on her face. Will let Austin finish tying up the bandage and then he picked Lou up and carried her down to the infirmary. Nico and Ava were still there, Nico was sitting on the bed awkwardly and Ava was standing by the door, like she had been when Will left. Will rushed to the bed he and Nico had previously been um...kissing on and gently placed Lou on it. He quickly patched her up with ambrosia and nectar and then turned to where Nico and Ava were hovering.

"Will she be ok? I don't want her death to have been my fault." Ava said. Nico looked at Will and raised his eyebrows. Will nodded. He and Nico had developed a way of communicating without actually speaking. Nico then walked out the door to go check on Eliza.

"So, where are you from?" Will asked the tall girl in front of him.

"A town near Boston, but I recently moved to Canada. That's when the monster attacks started happening. The Lou Ellen came to get me ad now I'm here."she confirmed.

"Do you want to go tour the camp?"

"Sure. it looks really cool!" she agreed excitedly. So Will took her out of the infirmary and headed to the common area.

"Over here is the training arena, you get to choose a weapon too." Will told her. They then walked over to the lake. When they got down there, Will noticed a black blob in one of the trees at the edge of the beach.

"One sec, I'm going to go see who's in that tree over there" he said as he pointed to where the black spot was.

"Ohh, can I come with you?"

"Sure." she followed him to the tree and when he looked up he saw Eliza with tear stains on her face. Ava looked up too and her smile faded.

"Hey, are you ok? Why don't you come down, ok?" Will gently asked Eliza. "Nico is probably worried sick about you! He just went back to your cabin to see if you were awake." she let out a heart wrenching sob that made Will want to hug her until she stopped crying. But, she nodded and jumped down from the tree. Will steadied her when she landed and pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her back and she sobbed into his shirt for about a minute. The dark eyed girl stepped away from Will and glanced at Ava when she realized Will was with someone else.

"Ava?" Eliza said, her voice hoarse. Ava nodded and stepped forward to and pulled Eliza into a hug.

"You ok Liza?" Ava said as she hugged the girl. Pretty soon, Ava had calmed Eliza down and Will had gotten Nico. When Nico got to the beach he went on a rant about leaving Cabin 13 and hiding and making him worry.

"Neeks, stop. She doesn't need you yelling at her right now." Nico sighed but stopped talking. But, he took Eliza by the arm and dragged her back to their cabin. Will sighed and followed, the tour with Ava forgotten.

"You should come, you know her. she probably needs someone familiar right now." Ava followed him to the Hades cabin and went inside after him. Nico was leaning against the wall by the front door with his head in his hands.

"Nico where's Eliza." Will commanded.

"She locked herself in the bathroom. Oh gods! I forgot to take the razor out after last night! Oh gods she's gonna do it again!" Will hugged Nico as he clutched at Will's shirt.

"She'll be ok, Nico. Calm down." Ava went and knock in the bathroom door.

"Eliza if you cut yourself, I swear, I am going to find a phone in this camp and call Ryan."

"Crap, Ava he already knows."

"Well then for the sake of all that is good, Eliza, please don't." there was shuffling in the bathroom but Eliza didn't come out. There was a knock at the cabin door and Will opened the door to find Cat and Ryan were standing there.

"Oh, hey guys, uh we were actually just about to look for you guys. Eliza's…...having some trouble with….stuff." Cat rushed in while Ryan stood awkwardly at the door. Cat noticed Ava standing with her forehead against the bathroom door.

"Ava?"

_Why do so many people know Ava?! _Will thought.

"Cat?" Ava rushed forward to hug Cat, but then asked for help getting Eliza out.

Nico started banging on the door and screaming for Eliza to come out.

"Will? Can I _please _shadow travel in there?"

"If you must, Nico." he responded. He really didn't want Nico to use his underworld-y powers but this was obviously tearing the boy apart. Nico stepped into the shadows and disappeared. Will heard something hitting something and Eliza screaming at Nico. After a couple minutes Nico opened the door and carried an unconscious Eliza out. There were bloody cuts on her arms and Will hurriedly took her from Nico and took her down to the infirmary. He put bandages on her cuts and gave her an antidepressant pill. She soon fell asleep and Nico came in. there were circles under his eyes that hadn't been there for a while and his skin was paler.

"Will I'm worried about her." Nico said as he clutched Will's shirt.

"Me too. But we can help her together ok?" Nico nodded and buried his face in Will's shirt.


	8. Chapter 8- a date

**A/N: please PM me about OCs! i need some more characters for the next event i'm planning to write! **

**NICO'S POV **

It was a couple weeks after Ava had arrived and Eliza seemed to be getting better. Her birthday had passed and so had Nico's own. She was meeting more people and becoming friends with them. This meant he and Will got more time alone together. Since she was hanging out with other people and not sulking in their cabin 24/7. Nico was going to set up a date for him and Will for that night. But he needed help. So, he went over to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Hey Nico!" Piper called from the bathroom in the back of the cabin.

"Hey Piper." he grumbled back. Ava was sitting on her bunk talking with another Aphrodite camper. She had been claimed by Aphrodite a couple nights ago.

"Wheat do you need Nico?" Piper asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Umm...I need help planning a date with Will for tonight." he mumbled.

"OHH really?! Finally I can help you with your love life!" she exclaimed. Ava looked up and winked at Nico. "You know, Piper, when I first got to camp I found the two of them making out in the infirmary while I was looking for Will." She interrupted. Nico shot her a death glare. She immediately mouthed a sorry towards him. Piper, on the other hand was very excited.

"Ooooh! How far have you two gone?" she asked. Nico could feel his face turn bright red as he buried his head in his hands.

"We are _not _having this conversation, Piper."

"Fine. but what were you planning on doing tonight?"

"I don't know thats why I came to you."

"Hm, you could picnic in the strawberry fields and stargaze together!" she exclaimed.

"Oh! That's perfect thanks Pipes!" he ran back to his cabin and scrawled a note to Will to drop off at his cabin. He rushed over to the Apollo Cabin and put the note on Will's bunk since Will was teaching archery to younger campers. He rushed out and went back to his own cabin to organize things for that night.

When he got there Eliza and Cat were laying on Eliza's bed. Cat was using Eliza as a pillow and Eliza was playing with her hair. "Hey big bro." Eliza said when she noticed him.

"Hey. what do you think a good dinner would be for a date?" he asked her. She raised her eyebrows and sat up, disrupting Cat's position. It seemed like Cat and Ava were the only people she would willingly let touch her.

"Pizza and chocolate. Those are everyone likes those. Unless you know his favorite food, then make that." Eliza said.

"No. I don't like chocolate."Cat said.

"Oh yes! His favorite food! Ahhrggg what is it?!" Oh! Will's favorite food was lemon meringue pie. So, Nico couldn't serve that for dinner. He'd just get sandwiches from the kitchen.

"Hey, Liza? Do you have any romantic experience? Or you Cat?"

"Nope" they both responded glancing at each other.

"Welp, I'm going to go now." Nico said.

It was time for their date and Nico was sitting under the stars on a picnic blanket underneath a tree he had strung with lights. He saw a silhouette walking toward him he recognized as his goofy boyfriend.

"Nico….this….this is amazing!" Will gasped. Nico watched Will as he sat on the blanked. He handed Will a sandwich and they ate, looking at each other adoringly and chatting about random things. They finished and he handed Will a slice of the pie. Then he lit the tea candles he had set up. Will was literally glowing, hence being a child of the sun god, and the smile on his face was blinding. Nico blushed as Will leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss was soft and loving and made Nico want to always be like this. When they pulled away Nico rested his head on Will's chest, pie forgotten. They rested like this, taking more into the night. Around midnight they decided to go back to Nico's cabin.

The went in quietly, as not to wake Eliza, and found her asleep in her bed with Cat curled up at the foot. Nico walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and Will followed him. Nico shed his shirt and put it in he and Eliza's dirty laundry pile. He went back out while Will peed and grabbed them both a pair of pajama pants. They then went and snuggled up in Nico's bed.

About a half hour later as Nico was drifting off to sleep, Will shifted to face him and woke him up.

"Hey, you awake?" he asked Nico.

"No."

"If a guinea pig and a normal pig had a baby, would it be called an even piggy-er guinea pig?" Will asked randomly.

"If you and I had a baby, would it have my beauty and your random late night thoughts, or your sexy body and my late night murder thoughts? Hmm?" Nico responded with a smirk on his face. Nico watched as Will's skin turned a darker shade in the dark room.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that comment." Nico scooted over closer to Will and kissed him gently, he pulled away to say, "Go to sleep Sunshine."

Will buried his head in Nico's chest and muttered a quiet "ok."

Soon they both fell asleep tangled together in the Hades cabin.

In the morning Nico woke to Will tickling him. He was not getting out of bed yet, not at this early hour. He crossed his arms, smirked and rolled over trying not to laugh since he was extremely ticklish.

"Just get up! it's not that hard!" Will persisted, but stopped tickling him.

"NO I'M HIBERNATING!" Nico screeched.

"What?! It's not even that cold out! And your not an animal!" Will responded. Eliza and Cat started stirring, but Nico and Will didn't notice.

"I CAN BE WHAT I WANT TO BE! THE BLANKETS HAVE ACCEPTED ME AS ONE OF THEIR OWN AND IF I LEAVE NOW I MIGHT LOSE THEIR TRUST!" he yelled back at Will.

"Just get out of bed, Neeks!"

"NO!"

"uhg...That's it!" Nico then watched in horror as Will bent over and picked him up bridal style.

"P-PUT ME DOWN WILLIAM!"

"No." he started walking to the door and dumped Nico onto the front porch of Cabin 13.

"SHUT UP OR GO AWAY!" Eliza yelled from her bed. Nico stood up and went back into the cabin to grab a shirt, apologize to his little sis, and then he reluctantly went to breakfast with Will. when they got there they sat down at the Big Three table with the 3 of the 7 and Calypso. Hazel and Frank were at Camp Jupiter, Percy and Annabeth were at a mortal school in NYC, Which left Piper, Jason and Leo. When Nico sat down his plate fell on the ground and broke.

"Fuck me." he muttered. Will smirked. "That wasn't an invitation." Will scooted closer to Nico. "I mean it Will. it's not the time or place, so leave me alone." Will hummed and grinned mischievously. Nico could feel himself blush furiously. He could also feel the eyes and smirks of the other inhabitants of the table. Will reached up and put a hand under Nico's chin.

"I was just teasing you Neeks." he grinned even wider but then the moment was over and they started eating breakfast. After breakfast Will had to go to his shift at the infirmary and Nico went back to his cabin. Eliza was still sleeping so he went up to the roof. He lounged around and fell asleep too. He woke up to Will yelling.

"Get down from there!"

"No way!" Nico yelled from the roof.

"I'm gonna go get Chiron!"

"Go ahead I'll fight him!" Nico said, secretly hoping Will wouldn't actually go get the centaur.

"I have cookies!" Will responded. Nico shuffled down the tree next to the cabin and grabbed a cookie from his boyfriend.

"I would have fought him." Nico grumbled with cookie in his mouth.

"I know you would" was Will's response.


	9. Chapter 9- upon apollos arrival

**A/N: this chapter is horrible cuz i had writers block when i wrote it but the next chapters will be better i hope. i have some ideas BUT I NEED SOME OC SUBMISSIONS PLEASE! **

**WILL'S POV**

"Well, today is the day I leave! So long suckers!" Mr. D said as he said goodbye to Camp Half-Blood. That day, Apollo, Will's dear ol' dad, would become the new director of camp. Just as Dionysus had left, Apollo had arrived. He was instantly flocked with his younger children while Will, Austin, Kayla and a few others stood back and watched him greet the little ones, most of whom had never met him. Then the younger kids lost interest in their father and Apollo went to talk to his elder children.

"Will! How's it going son? I haven't seen you in ages! How's that boyfriend of yours, hmm? Isn't he Hades's kid?"

"I'm good, Nico is good, and yes, Hades is his dad."

"Well! Now that I'm going to be here for awhile, why don't you introduce me to him right now!" Will grunted but went to go find Nico while his father talked to the rest of his siblings.

"Nico my dad wants to officially meet you." Will said as he walked into the Hades cabin. Nico was sitting on a plush black couch reading. Will heard him mutter something under his breath but didn't pick up on what he actually said. Nico got up from the couch and followed Will to the dining pavilion where Apollo was.

"Ahhhh, Nico di Angelo! I remember you! You rode in my sun chariot with Percy and Annabeth and that daughter of Zeus!" Nico nodded. He looked very uncomfortable so Will decided to put his arm around Nico's shoulders.

"Well, I'm glad you make my son happy di Angelo, but if you hurt him….I swear in my own name…." Apollo threatened. Then muttered something under his breath. Nico had to go spar with Percy so Will went to help in the infirmary.

Later that day, Will went to the Hades cabin to find Nico. He got there and Nico was curled up in bed.

"Ah Nicoooo! Get up!" Will yelped. Nico groaned.

"I'm cold though."

"Well then we can cuddle in front of your fireplace in a warm fuzzy blanket." Will said sappily. Nico groaned again but got up bringing his blanket along. Will slumped on the ground next to his shivering boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. He grabbed the blanket and put it around both of them. They sat like that for a couple minutes Nico sitting in Will's lap with the big, black, fuzzy blanket wrapped around both of them. Will kissed Nico's neck, hoping to catch the child of Hades off guard, and succeeding. Will heard Nico let out a small gasp as he continued to kiss and nibble his neck.

This ended in a full on makeout session, complete with being walked in on by Eliza and Kayla. It had been weird. The had moved onto Nico's bed and Will was kneeling over Nico. Nico had knotted his hands in Will's hair and they were kissing fiercely. Will moaned as Nico flipped them over so he was on top. That when the girls came in. Eliza squeaked and averted her eyes.

"Wooow, guys if your gonna do that lock the door or don't do it at all," Kayla scolded with her eyebrows raised. Will had gotten up from the bed and smacked Kayla gently on the side of her head.

"Nico, why do you and Will makeout sooooo much?" Eliza asked, smirking. Nico jumped up and Will giggled at the shade of red his face was.

"Ah, shit I bit my lip." Nico said. Will grinned like the Cheshire cat and stepped towards Nico.

"Would you like me to kiss it better?" Will said as he got another step closer to Nico.

"...yes." Will could feel Nico say against his lips. Eliza squeaked again and Will pulled away from Nico. Will looked at Kayla and she shook her head with a look of amusement in her face.

"Will, come on dad wants to see you." she said. Will kissed Nico's cheek and followed Kayla out. They made their way down to the big house where Apollo was talking with Chiron.

"Ahhh, Will your here!" Apollo explained. "I may have used your boyfriend as an experiment." Apollo grinned.

"What!?" Will screeched. "You did what?! Do you know who his father is?! DAD!"

"Oh Will, it'll be fine. It will wear off by the end of the week."

"When exactly did you do?"

"Oh, you'll find out tomorrow."

**NICO POV **

It was the next day and Nico had a horrid stomach ache. He decided to stay in bed as long as possible and tell Eliza to go to breakfast without him. Suddenly, the door flew open and Will walked in with a smile on his face.

"Wiiiiiillllll," Nico groaned. "My stomach huuuuurts."

"I know. Eliza told me at breakfast."

"Make it go away."

"Ok well did you try eating anything?"

"No. the very thought of food makes me feel sick. And I took one of the pain relievers you gave me."

"Ok well then I don't know what to do. Maybe I'll ask my dad." Just as Will said that, Nico watched Apollo saunter up the stairs on the front porch.

"Ahh, Nico, I was about to come tell you something, I actually need to tell you too Will." Apollo said. "So, you know that experiment I told you I was doing on Nico, Will? Well I think it worked!"

"WHAT?! YOU DID AN EXPERIMENT ON ME?" Nico screamed. How dare Apollo do this to him? Uhg. His belly still hurt.

"Yes, I did Nico. I wanted to see if I could use my godly powers to make a guy pregnant and it worked!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Nico and Will screeched in unison. "You made me pregnant?! What the fuck!" Nico yelled into Apollo's face.

"It'll only last a week. It's fiiiiine," Apollo said

"I'm 15! My father is going to kill you!"

"Nahhh, he agreed. He wanted to see if it was possible that he could have grandchildren one day."

"What?! Oh gods." Just then Eliza and Ava came up to where Nico was sitting with Will and Apollo.

"I heard you yelling Nico, what's the matter?" his sister asked.

"None of your beeswax" Nico replied.

"Fine be that way. I'll just remember that when you want to know something." she taunted. Then she turned and walked away. Nico groaned at the thought of hurting his sisters feelings, he could tell he had. Uhg. Why were hormones so horrible? And, was this why Hazel and all the other girls were grumpy on their time of month? Uhg. He got up and stalked back to his cabin to go sleep some more. When he got to his cabin he went into the bathroom to grab some ibuprofen and then collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10- secrets

NICO POV

It was getting dark when Apollo's 'experiment' had worn off and Nico was walking back to his cabin from the dining pavilion. He was cold so he was just grabbed a sweatshirt from his cabin then headed back to the campfire. When he was about 100 feet away from his cabin, he heard someone yelling inside. _Uh oh_, he thought, _Eliza_. He had been less worried about her these past couple of days since she had gotten to know some more people, like Addison and Jonathan from Apollo cabin, Elise from Hecate, and Morgan from Ares. He picked up his pace and when he reached the cabin, he saw Eliza sitting on her bed crying. She didn't look up when he walked in and sat next to her on the bed. Nor did she acknowledge him in any way.

"Eliza, what's the matter?" he asked. . No response. "Ooook, your not gonna answer me are you?" He sighed. "Who was yelling in here?" Eliza let out a big sob and buried her face in Nico's shoulder.

"M-my mom. She..she doesn't accept me for who I am. I should have never told her. I should have listened to what my cousin said about her." Eliza said, her voice muffled.

"I don't exactly know what you're talking about."

Eliza let out a sigh as she flopped backwards onto the bed.

"My mother is homophobic." the dark haired girl said. Nico finally realized what was going on.

"Oh, Eliza… I'm so, so sorry" Nico said as he hugged her.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have told her. She did the same thing to my cousin when he came out at thanksgiving a couple years ago. She made us leave immediately and she hasn't talked to him or his parents since." Nico didn't know what to say. This wasn't acceptable. No one, and he meant _no one_, especially the girl's own _mother_, should disown her for being who she was.

"Eliza. Look at me." She hesitated, but turned to look at Nico. "it doesn't matter what your mother thinks. She won't be a part of your life anymore if you don't want her to be. If she wants you around, she needs to learn to accept you for you. At camp we don't care who you date. For example, me and Will. I was nervous to come out to everyone here too. But look at me, I'm fine, and the happiest I've ever been, with you, and Will, and everyone else. You will be ok." She nodded and tears started to run down her face again. She nodded and hugged Nico. she pulled out of the embrace and sniffled.

"Could you go get Cat and Jonathan? I need them. They're my best friends." she said.

"Yes, yes, anything you need." He shadow traveled to the Athena cabin to get Cat and then to the Apollo cabin to ger Jonathan. He told them what happened. Jonathan understood, Cat, not so much. For a child of Athena, she could be pretty oblivious at times. Eliza stood up when she saw them materialize from the shadows in the corners of the cabin and went to hug them both.

"Jon, you know what I'm talking about right? You know, like when my mother blocked your number and deleted it from my phone after you kissed your boyfriend when you won that ice skating competition? And Cat, remember when my mom wouldn't let me watch Voltron because there was too much "sexual tension" between Lance and Keith? Well, I told her that I was bisexual 'cause I wanted her to know, and thought that maybe she'd accept me for me since I'm her daughter, but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh, Eliza ."Cat said as she hugged the crying girl. "Did you tell her anything else?" Cat looked suspicious and she frowned when she said it.

"No," Eliza whispered. Jonathan squeezed her hand. Cat moved aside so he could have his turn comforting her.

"When I came out to people, I was rejected by some, but most people didn't give a crap, Lize. I have an awesome boyfriend and i don't regret any of it at all. You shouldn't either. She isn't part of you life if you don't want her to be," he said.

"Nico said the same thing," was all she said before she went into the bathroom and locked the door. They heard the shower curtain open and close but the water didn't turn on. Nico realized what she was doing before he heard the quiet almost inaudible whimpers of pain. He pounded on the door for her to let him in. He yelled at her to stop, that this wasn't the way to relieve herself of her mental pain. He continued for ten minutes, yelling an pounding on the door, before Cat and Jonathan pulled him away from the door and made him sit down.

"Please…. Let me shadow travel in there…. I need to help her….Please," he gasped.

"Fine." the younger demigods said in unison. He got up and traveled to the bathroom. The sight of his sister's bloody body crumpled against the sink broke him. The dark bathroom was illuminated the by the light outside the window.

"Eiza," he said firmly. "Put it down." she continued to run the dagger over the surface of her arm.

"ELIZA! Put. It. Down. NOW!" he yelled. She ignored him like he was a ghost that she couldn't see. Furious, he picked up the razor next to her and snapped its blade in half and flushed it down the toilet. He emitted a low growl in his throat and grabbed the dagger away from her.

"YOU CAN'T _CUT YOURSELF_ LIKE THAT JUST TO RELIEVE YOURSELF OF YOUR MENTAL PAIN! I JUST WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY AND IT KILLS ME TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS! SO, _PLEASE_, I BEG YOU TO _STOP_!" he yelled while tugging at his hair and pacing the bathroom floor.

"Nico…. I think she's _my_ Will. My sunshine. The one who keeps me from commiting suicide." Eliza whispered. Tears poured from her red, puffy eyes and one dripped off her cheek as she spoke.

"What?" he asked, very confused.

"Cat." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Oh, Eliza, I know how you feel. Will was my best friend before my boyfriend. It's hard to admit it to them."

"But Nico, you don't get it. Ryan has had a crush in me since 6th grade. We were in 8th grade. It would break our friendship if I admitted it to them and I don't think I can lose him right now."

"Liza, I don't know what to say." Nico looked up at the new voice and saw Cat standing in the doorway, tears running down her face.

* * *

**A/N: sorry its so short. i needed to make it a cliffhanger. i like to inflict pain, like Miss Havisham ...*evil laughing*( sry. i had to. were reading great expectations in english right now. Miss. H is a weird character)**


	11. Chapter 11- Darkness and Love

WILL'S POV

"Cat, you weren't supposed to hear that," Eliza said. When Will got to the Hades Cabin, Cat had been standing in the bathroom doorway; his little brother Jonathan was there too. He had been looking for Nico since he hadn't come to the campfire. He walked over to the bathroom where Cat stood and when he looked in his knees almost gave out. Nico and Eliza were covered in blood. So, so, much blood. He didn't know who it had come from, but he assumed it was mostly Eliza's. All of the people in the cabin were sobbing, including Nico, who didn't usually cry.

"Will," Nico gasped. Nico lifted Eliza up bridal style and carried her to Will. "Put her on her bed please. I'll explain when she's bandaged up," he said firmly. Nico handed his sister to Will who turned and walked over to the girl's bed. Will dug through Nico's dresser and grabbed the bandages he usually kept in there. He put them on the nightstand next to Eliza's bed and looked for the leftover healing slave he had made for Nico when he had the stitches from the werewolf scratches. He returned and rubbed some on her arms before wrapping it with bandages. Eliza was still crying and Cat still stood by the bathroom door, dumbfounded.

Will looked up from his work when there was a knock on the door. He saw Nico signalling Jonathan to open it out of the corner of his eye. Standing on the front porch of the Hades cabin was Ryan and Ava. Great, as if the situation couldn't be worse.

"Eliza! What happened?!" Ava cried as she rushed into the cabin. Eliza ignored her and kept staring at the wall. "Eliza! I am going to tell someone about your little crush if you don't tell me what going on." Will's eyes widened in surprise. Ava knew about Eliza's crush on Cat?

"Ava. I don't like him. That was to cover everything up. And don't use your Aphrodite charmspeak on me." Ava stepped back and glanced at Ryan. Will guessed Eliza had told Ava that she liked Ryan to cover up that she was bi and that she liked her best friend.

"Eliza," was all Cat said. She was still in a daze, her eyes glazed over with thought.

"Hey," Ryan spoke up, embarrassed. "I'm guessing now is not a good time to tell you that I don't have a crush on you anymore, Liza." Eliza straightened in her seat..

"Thank the gods Ryan!"

"What? I thought you had a crush on me?"

"Errm..."

Will ignored the urge to blurt out that Eliza had liked his sister the whole time. "Guys, I don't think she wants to talk about this right now. Eliza, do you want anyone to stay while you rest?" Will said. Eliza nodded and glanced at Cat.

"Cat please," she whispered so softly he could barely hear her.

"Ok. I'll have her and Nico stay here with you while I go back to the infirmary since its my shift tonight. I'll check on you in the morning," he said. Then he got up and walked out behind Jonathan, Ava, and Ryan

.

NICO'S POV

When Will and the others left, Cat came over to where Eliza and Nico saton the edge of Eliza's bed. She sat down on the other side of his sister and wrapped her arms around her. "Eliza, I think I do too." she said.

"I'm going to go clean up the bathroom," Nico said, not wanting to intrude on this personal moment. He entered the bathroom but kept the door open. He totally wasn't going to eavesdrop.

"Well, I guess Ryan's feelings won't be in the way now," Cat joked.

"Yeah…."

"Um, so," Cat trailed, picking her next words uncertainly."Do you,uh, ya know, wanna date? Or something?" Wanting to see Eliza's reaction, Nico stepped out of the bathroom just as the two campers leaned in to make their lips meet. He had to put his hands over his mouth to stop himself from gasping loudly.. He was happy for his sister. Eliza pulled away and hugged Cat pressing her lips on the other girls collarbone. Nico watched and now knew why Jason and Percy fangirled about him and Will; they were so cute. His little sister had grown up so fast.

"So…, is that a yes then?"

ELIZA'S POV

I stared at her. How could she like me back? I'm a freak! I just tried to cut myself to death! How could she like me? But, she did kiss me. She tasted like chocolate and graham crackers. Surprisingly, since she didn't really like chocolate. Ryan was more the chocolate loving twin. Her lips were warm and she kissed me back! She's always been there for me when things were rough: when Emaline died after I stopped being friends with her, when I started having panic attacks, when I started to cut. She's been there for me all along and I had been so afraid of losing her, so I hid my feelings. But, now, I think she might return them.

"Liza? Are you gonna answer me?"

"Yes, yes, yes a million times, yes, Cat." I whispered.

"Sei così carino insieme," I turned around at my brother's voice.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"That's the point. You don't know what I said." he responded.

"How long have you been watching us?" Cat asked. Her idiot of a brother looked at the ground and grinned.  
"Since you asked her out."

"What!?" We both exclaimed.

"I'm going to go clean the bathroom up." he said, and rushed off to the bathroom, closing the door this time. I leaned over to turn on one of the demigod-safe phones and connected it to my earbuds. I handed one to Cat and turned on some My Chemical Romance. It was like the good old days when we'd lay on the warm, soft sand of the beach near our houses and listen to our favorite band. MCR was what had brought us together in the first place.

_January, 6th grade_

_It was a cold January day at school. My best-friend-since-4th-grade, Emaline, was getting on my nerves. She was being a jerk and telling other people bad things about me. It was lunch and I didn't really want to deal with her, so I went to sit with my friends from gym class: Valerie and Amelia. We had an odd little group of people that didn't really fit into any of the other cliques. We were the nerdy, weird group of girls. I sat down next to Val and a girl with near-identical hair as mine, sat down on my other side. She was wearing a My Chemical Romance T-shirt and one black and one maroon converse high tops with black jeans. I was wearing almost the exact same thing except my shoes were both black with maroon laces._

_"Hey, I'm Cat," she greeted._

_"I know. Your brother is my stand partner in orchestra," I replied. She looked at my shirt and grinned. She told me she liked my outfit and I told her I liked hers._

_"So you like MCR?" she asked._

_"No, I don't like it-" Her face scrunched in confusion. " I'm completely obsessed," I finished. Her face lit up in excitement._

_"Well, I have three tickets to one of their private concerts, so you wanna come?"_

_"Yeah, sure. Gerard Way is awesome. I love his hair." I said. I was such a weird kid._

_March_

_"Liza you're here!" Cat called to me._

_"Yep! I wouldn't miss your birthday!"_

_"But I thought you were going to Emaline's house for her birthday?" She frowned._

_"You're more important than that jerk, Cat." She hugged me and brought me into the house where our other friend was waiting._

_July_

_I was at the performance venue for my dance competition and Cat was going to be there to watch me for the first time. I was extremely nervous. I started to breath heavily and my vision blurred. I need to sit down. I stumbled over to a corner in the back of the room. I didn't have to get my dress on now so I sat down against the wall and hugged my face to my knees. I couldn't control my breathing and my fingertips started going numb. It felt like the world was caving in on me. I was going to die. Death, death, death was all I could think about. I heard a familiar voice call my name. I looked up and my breathing became heavier. I couldn't tell who it was. A cold sweat ran down my spine._

_"Eliza, breathe. Count with me. 1….2….3….4….5…." The person counted as I started to calm down. My breathing slowed and my trembling stopped. I gripped on to whoever was helping me. I buried my face in their warm neck._

_"Ahh, 'Liza your nose is cold." The person laughed. The movement of their chest felt nice when they did that. I wanted to stay like this forever. I looked up knowing it couldn't last and saw my best friend's face._

_"Cat? How did you know how to do that?" I asked._

_"That happens to Ryan from time to time," she said. She smiled back at me comfortingly; somehow that made her the more dazzling in my eyes. That's when I realized I liked her as more than a friend._

_October 7th grade_

_I sped-walked into the girls bathroom and leaned on the wall. I grabbed my pocket knife from my pocket and ran it up and down my arms until I drew blood. There was a trail of the red liquid where I had paced the bathroom floor. I didn't know I could do so much damage to my own body; I loved it. I didn't hear the person walk into the bathroom. The person grabbed my hand and snatched the knife from me. I tried to grab it back. I looked up and saw the person I needed most at the moment. Cat pulled me into a hug and helped me clean up the cuts that were most likely going to get infected if left open for longer. She taped pieces of paper towel onto them and made me put my sweatshirt back on. We did it all without talking._

_"Don't tell anyone about this," I whispered. She nodded._

_Cat shifted on my bed and I scooted closer. She wrapped her warm arms around my small frame. It felt so good to finally be like this with her. We stayed in that position as we drifted off to sleep, my brother still in the bathroom._

* * *

A/N: translations: sei così carino insieme - you are so cute together.

PLEASE SUBMIT SOME OCs! I NEED SOME IF YALL WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE!

also what did you think of Eliza's POV ? idk if i should add anymore. let me know what you guys think.


	12. Chapter 12- check ups

**WILL POV **

When Will walked into the Hades cabin the next morning he found Eliza and Cat curled up on Eliza's bed. Nico looked like he had barely made it to his bed before falling asleep. Will's small, dark boyfriend's left leg was hanging off the bed. He wasn't under the covers either. Nico was also still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Will walked over and tapped Nico's shoulder. He apparently alarmed his boyfriend because he got a karate chop to the groin which _didn't _feel good.

"Oh! Woops! Sorry Will!" Nico said, suddenly wide awake. Will grinned and told Nico it was ok.

"So, what happened with Liza and Cat?"

"Well, Cat calmed her down and then asked her out and then they kissed and then fell asleep cuddling." Nico informed him. Will leaned down and kissed Nico's lips and then went to wake up Eliza to check up on her.

She sat bolt upright when Will said her name and tapped her head. "Huh…? What's going on?" she muttered.

"I just came to check on you." Will said.

"Ok." she said, holding out her wrists. Cat muttered something under her breath and rolled over in the bed towards the wall. Will took the blood soaked bandages off of Eliza's arms and replaced them with new ones. He gave her another antidepressant pill and just gave her a typical checkup. He was almost done when there was a knock on the door and Austin came in.

"Will."he panted. "New camper just arrived… need to got down to the infirmary now. She's pretty bad." _uh oh. Not another one. _Will thought as he rushed out the door.

When he reached the infirmary, Will spotted a very bloody girl on a stretcher being worked on by at least two of his siblings. The girl was tall and skinny and her hair was brown with the bottoms bleached. There was a gaping hole in her stomach and a long gash in her left arm.

"What happened?" Will asked frantically.

"Her mum was dropping her off at camp because she thought it was time to bring her since the monster attacks were getting worse and she was attached on her way in. Percy went out and helped get her in but not before the hellhound could get at her a bit. She'll be fine once we patch her up and keep her in the infirmary for a while, though." Kayla said. The girl's hand twitched a bit and then her eyes fluttered open. they were a crystal blue, similar to Wills own eyes. She moaned in pain and moved her good hand over to her stomach.

"Don't touch your stomach!" Will yelled.

"O-ok." the girl stuttered.

"I'm going to ask you a couple of questions while I stitch you up, ok?"

"Er, ok."

"I'll put some numbing solution on it first." he said as her went to get a bottle of greenish yellow liquid.

"So, what's your name?"

"Stella Harris."

"Where are you from?"

"New Jersey, but, I moved to Massachusetts a couple months ago."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen"

"Ok, thanks, your done," Will said. "I'll move your bed into the ICU. you'll be in here for a week at most. Your godly parent will claim you sometime today. Hopefully not another big three kid. I mean, not that I don't love Lize, but i feel bad for Nico, since he's gotta watch out for her." Will rambled.

"Who's Lize? And Nico?"

"They're Hades' kids. And Lize is her nickname. Eliza is her real name. Nico's her brother. And my boyfriend."

"I knew a girl named Eliza. She and my friends Val, Mel, and Cat all disappeared. And Ava moved to Canada so I had no friends after January." Stella said. A light bulb in Will's mind went off. He told stella he'd be right back and he raced out of the infirmary to go get the people Stella named. He ran to the Hades cabin where they were all gathered.

"Guys." he panted. Eliza turned around to see what was happening. "You guys have a friend named Stella, right?"

"OMGS" Ava yelled. "My BFF is here!"

"Stel! Where is she?" Eliza asked, much calmer than Ava.

"She just got here, she's down in the infirmary. A hellhound got at her, but she's ok." the group of girls rushed out of the cabin to go see their injured friend. He ran after them and beat them to the door.

"Be careful!" he shouted. "She's got stitches in her arm and belly."

"Ok." they answered together. He let them in the door to her room and thought, _please don't let them break her stitches with hugs. _

"STLLAH!" Will heard Ava yell.**(A/N: yes, i did spell that wrong on purpose (STL-AH))**

"AVAH!" Stella yelled back and hugged her best friend.

"Eliza! You're actually here!" Stella said.

"Yep! Stel, what happened?" she asked in concern.

"I got attacked by a hellhound, or at least thats what Will said."

"Oh Stella. Only you would be happy about being attacked my a giant, deadly dog from the underworld." Eliza responded.

**ELIZA POV **

When I saw Stella laying in the infirmary bed, I had a mental break down. My mind was spinning around thoughts of what could have happened to one of my best friends. she could have died! she could have gotten severely injured and never lived a decent life! _uhg shut up, brain._ She was the sensible one in the group! She wasn't allowed to get hurt! Nope!

"Do you know who your godly parent is?" I asked,

"Nope. I hope it's like, um, i dunno actually. Anyone but Aphrodite." She didn't like anything that had to do with love and beauty, basically Aphrodite stuff. But then you never know. i mean, Piper's an Aphrodite kid.

"Hey, thanks." Ava said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Stella said. I looked up from where I was staring at Cat's hand in mine and say a glowing symbol start forming above Stella's head.

"Guys! Stella's being claimed!" I yelled. Will looked up from the medical sheet he was writing on and we all started bouncing. The symbol above her head was a trident. Poseidon. Stella was a Big Three kid like me. We were gonna get in a lot of trouble together. Like Nico and Percy. Now all we needed was a daughter of Zeus to join the gang and we'd be just like the Seven from the Giant War.

"Another kid of Poseidon." Will said. "Someone go get Percy. He's in the training arena sparring with Nico." he said.

"Ok." Val said as she raced out of the infirmary.

"I need all of you to get ou. You can catch up later but Percy's gonna want to get to know his sister." Will told us. Everyone except me and Cat cleared the room.

"Stel?" I asked. "Me and Cat have something to tell you." I said. I was nervous what she would think of my best friend being my girlfriend now. Cat squeezed my hand.

"We're dating!" Cat said. Stella's face first showed shock but then she bounced in her spot and squealed.

"Yes! Finally! Me and Ava knew you guys wanted to be more than friends before you came here!" she said.

"Liza, Cat, get out of here!" Will yelled. He was super strict about his patients. We left to go practice sword fighting in the arena. I had twin swords and Cat had a single longsword. Originally, Hades had given me one sword but Nico took me to the Underworld to get another one to match since I had liked using two swords during practice.

We spared for a little while and then went to see Stella again. Percy was still in the infirmary talking to her.

"Percy get out we wanna see our friend." Cat said.

"Chill Kitty Cat." Percy said. Cat glared at him. We all looked up as Chiron Walked into the infirmary room in centaur form.

"Eliza, Cat, Percy, Stella, Will," Chiron addressed them all. "Please head up to the hill and get into one of the vans. We're headed to Olympus at the gods' request."

Our eyes all widened. There must be something big that's going to happen. In the months that i've been here we haven't gone to Olympus but I've heard about other trips there. I wonder why we're going. I probably did something and now there going to kick me out off the face of the earth. Shit.

I followed everyone to the top of Half-Blood Hill and got into one of the camp's vans. I sat next to Cat and rested my head on her shoulder. In our van was most of our friends. Will drove since he was sixteen and my brother got shotgun. In the first row was Ava, Stella and Addison. The second row was me, Cat, and Jon. Nico turned on the radio and Planetary was on.

_There might be something outside your window_

_But you just, never know. _

_There might be something right past the turnpike gates, _

_But you just, never know. _

_If my velocity starts to make you sweat _

_Then just don't, let go_

_And if the heaven ain't got a vacancy _

_Then we just, the we just, then we just, get up and go! _

Cat and I sang together. The thought of me being in trouble with the gods still circled through my brain. We soon pulled up to the empire state building. I walked silently to the elevator and Percy asked for the 600th floor. We got up to Olympus and Chiron lead us to the throne room. My hands were shaking and a cold sweat ran down my spine. Olympus was all marble and gold and shiny. there were statues and busts of the gods and artwork made by people that lived there all over the place. Annabeth had done an amazing job with it. All of the gods were there. Even my father, Persephone and Demeter. And Thanatos. I saw my father glance at me and more of the thoughts about what I could have done swirled through my restless brain. Cat could tell I was extremely nervous and squeezed my hand. I looked around at the other gods' faces. Athena looked mad. Very mad, and there was an aura of death around her. Zeus also wore an insane look of fury.

"Glad you all could make it," Thanatos said in a deep, grim voice.

**A/N: yes, i did spell Stella wrong on purpose pronounced (STL-AH)**


	13. Chapter 13 - mistakes (imsry4themessup)

**CAT'S POV**

"Glad you could all make it," Thanatos said. He was a cool dude, Cat thought. She liked his death aura and felt somehow attached to it. Next to her, Eliza stiffined and gripped her hand tighter. Athena stood up.

"First things first," the goddess said in a mighty voice. "I will call Ryan and Cat forward." Cat let go of her girlfriend's hand and walked up to the stairs below the gods' thrones. She knelt beside her brother.

"I have to apologize. One of my helpers made a mistake in claiming you. You are not my children although, I would love for you to be. You are strong, smart and independent demigods. Good luck." Athen sat back down. Cat almost fell backwards and had it not been for her brother, who usually would have let her fall, she would have. If Athena wasn't her mother then who was? Please don't be Aphrodite or Demeter. Oh gods. I felt dizzy.

"While we are still on that matter you shall be claimed now." Zeus announced. A couple of long, silent seconds passed and then a symbol formed above the twin's heads. Chiron studied the symbol.

"Children of Thanatos," he announced.

_That's why I like that guy so much_, Cat thought.

Yes, it is why you feel connected to me and any child of Hades. A voice that sounded like her father's said in the back of her mind. Wow. was he like a Silent Brother or something? She was feeling a bit alarmed and didn't feel so good. Maybe the ADHD meds were wearing off?

"Children, I am sorry about Athena's mistake and that there is no Cabin for you at Camp, so Hades is willing to let you stay in his cabin while yours is built," Thanatos said.

"And that is the end of that matter. I have something to say," Hades said abruptly.

"Go ahead brother," Zeus said.

**NICO'S POV**

"Eliza, Nico, please come up." My father said. Liza paled and grabbed my wrist as we walked up. We knelt in front of our father's throne.

"Eliza, Nico. You are twins," Hades said bluntly. My face paled along with my sister's.

_What?!_

"Father, I think you messed something up. I was born in the 30s. And you put me in the Lotus Casino. That's not possible," I said. Hades shook his head.

"I didn't. Eliza was also put into the Lotus Hotel but at a different time. Before that she stayed with me. You are twins." Oh. My. Gods. What in Tartarus, dad? That's the real reason she looks a little like Bianca. Why did he take my twin sister away from me and then give her to that awful, homophobic mother? Why did he lie about her being Bianca's reincarnated soul?

"How could you lie to me like this?!" I screeched. I could feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes as I tightened my grip on Eliza's hand.

"I didn't want to, but I needed to find the right time to do it, Nico."

"Stop making excuses Dad!" I yelled. Everyone looked uncomfortable at me addressing a god like this. I could care less. I was infuriated. Hades stumbled upon his words trying to make another excuse. I wouldn't hear it. I turned around and shadow traveled back to my cabin.

**ELIZA'S POV**

I watched as my brother stormed away and then disappeared into the shadows. This was unbelievable. My mother wasn't my actual mother? I had told a random person that I was bi and took to heart all the horrible things they said about me. _How?!_

I stared at the floor. My brother was no longer there to comfort me. I was alone on the steps of my father's throne. Alone. Alone. _Alone._ The room started spinning. A tear started to run down my cheek and I didn't bother to move the hair that had fallen in front of my face out of the way.

The thing is, I don't remember anything of my childhood or the Lotus Hotel, the way Nico does. He told me about it. That his mother - our mother - had been the best cook, that we had an older sister named Bianca. That her favorite color had been green. That she had died on a quest. I'd never get to meet her now.

The funny thing is, that every part of me from Nico's childhood had been erased. Like any memory with me in it, was erased.

"How could you keep this from us?" I whispered at the ground. I stood up and walked back to where my friends were standing. Cat held me close as I cried. I briefly acknowledged that people were starting to leave. Will picked me up and carried me to the elevator. I squirmed to get out of his arms and he put me down gently. I grasped at Cat's hand and tucked my head into the crook of her neck. She just kinda stood there. The elevator dinged and I finally let go of Cat's hand to get into the van.

The ride back to Camp Half-Blood was silent. When we arrived, Will rushed to the Hades cabin to check on my brother. I slowly walked to the lake, where I sat in the warm sand. I felt a movement in the air beside me as Nico sat down.

"How are you holding up?" Wasked each other, almost at the same time. We both grinned and he took my hand.

"Well, this is a big blow. I can't believe we're twins." I said. Nico nodded.

"The memories of you are starting to come back." he said. I looked into his bottomless black eyes, searching for an answer.

"What are they like?" I asked.

Nico grinned in response.


	14. Chapter 14- memories

NICO'S POV

Vivid memories flashed in my mind's eye. There was me, as a scared kid, watching my mother die. I was familiar with this memory, but this time, there was another person in it. Eliza, I assumed. Eliza was being held by Bianca and I was holding her free hand. Eliza had her face buried in Bi's hair as I stood there staring.

Another memory flooded in. We were on a boat and a girl in a frilly dress was chasing me. I kept glancing over my shoulder at her. We were both howling with laughter. We reached a doorway and Bianca stepped out and joined the chase. I remember that one. I remember that happening and how we had gotten in trouble with one of the old ladies in the saloon. That was the boat ride to America. Mama had gotten first class tickets, probably through my father, so we didn't have to stay below decks with the other immigrants.

I was pulled out of my head by Eliza tugging on my sleeve.

"I just had some flashbacks." she said. "My memories are starting to come back. When Mama died. Then on the boat from Italy."

"Me too."

"Wait, if we're twins, and you're 15 and I'm 14, how old are we really?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement.

"Let's go down to the underworld. Dad's probably back by now. We can get some answers."

"Ok." She grabbed my hand and we shadow traveled into our father's realm.

When we got there, Hades was pacing the length of his throne room. He was muttering something incoherent and he looked up at the sound of Eliza stepping forward.

"Ahh, my children." he said.

"Dad. why did you separate us?" Eliza asked.

"And, I know you dipped me in the river Lethe and but why dosen't Liza remember anything either?" I said.

"Sit down. Let me explain everything. This might take a while." Eliza and I sat on the plush, black and mahogany chairs in front of their father. "Before I separated you, you were happy together. But as soon as your mother died, you were all in danger. See, your mother had some demon blood in her from previous generations in her family. Only one of you got those genes, so I had to separate you from Bianca and Nico so you didn't hurt them in your training. I took you to all to the underworld to dip you in the river Lethe and then put Bianca and Nico into the Lotus Hotel. I trained you to use your powers Eliza. You have some different powers than Nico but also all of the same ones. You can also fly. You have wings."

"What?! How do I activate them? 'Cause it doesn't look like I have any." Eliza said.

"Summon your powers in your head. You might not remember since you were put in the river Lethe a second time so you didn't remember me when I gave you to your family. Think of flight," Hades instructed. "The memories will slowly come back when I put them back. Some might slip through, the very strong ones, but you shouldn't have many."

"I-I'm doing it!" Eliza said nervously. She rose up into the air. Black, feathered angel wings sprouted from her back. They were jet-black and glossy, much like a crow's. They were like an illusion, bypassing the cloth of Eliza's t-shirt and spread out behind her. A powerful gust of wind blew her hair and her eyes opened emitting a harsh, red glow.

ELIZA'S POV

The wings felt freeing. The air flowing through my hair felt good. Everything about my transformation felt amazing. I felt like with my powers, I had more control over everything. I lowered to the ground and opened my eyes. I hear my brother gasp next to me.

"Your eyes are red." he said. His eyes were blown up big and he looked extremely surprised. I looked at my reflection in Ritorno, the name I had given one of my stygian iron and celestial bronze swords. I had named the other one Mietitrice. They meant return and reaper in Italian."Wow, they are red," I whispered. My new form felt great! I wonder what powers I have?

"You might be wondering what other powers you have," Father said, practically reading my mind. "You can possess ghosts, and you cannot die unless on the battlefield, much like a Hunter of Artemis." Hades informed me.

"How in Hades did you do that!?" Nico yelled.

"Do not curse my name young man. I would blast you to pieces if you weren't my only son." Hades scolded him.

"I don't know," I said.

"Dad? How are we twins if we aren't the same age?" I asked.

"Since I had to train you on how to use your powers, you were put in the Lotus Hotel at a later time, so Nico is a little older than you."

"Oh," we said at almost the same time. I looked at my reflection in my sword again. My eyes were reverting back to their natural brownish green.

"Why are my eyes a different color than Nico and Bianca's?" I realized that Nico's eyes were almost black, same with my memories of Bianca.

"Well, I don't honestly know. Maybe you got your mother's genes for eye color. I remember she had the same eyes as you, where your brother and sister have my eyes." Hades said. I looked at his eyes, and they were like Nico's, almost black.

"Well, we better get back to camp," Nico interrupted. I retracted my wings just by thinking about not being able to fly, and I turned back to normal. Nico and I then shadow traveled back to camp where Will and Cat were waiting for us.


	15. Chapter 15-wrong place

**NICO'S POV**

"Nico, I think we shadow traveled to the wrong place." My sister says.

"Uh yeah, ya think?" I respond looking around. We are in a heavily wooded forest with brown and greed pine needles and leaves covering the dirt ground. The trees are all extremely tall, and there's a pile of rocks to our left. The sun shines through the leaves of the trees and it looks kind of magical. We needed to get out of there. It was too perfect to be real, to peaceful to be no chaos. I wanted to get out of there. I sighed. I looked around the woods again, scanning for any danger. My sister glanced at me and she had the same look on her face as me. Our breathing was the only thing breaking the creepily peaceful silence. Not ever birds chirping.

"Nico, I think we shadow-traveled to the wrong place," she said, breaking the silence completely.

"No shit Sherlock," I responded coldly. Her eyes darkened and I realized how bad that must have just sounded, with my tone and all.

"I'm sorry." I say hurriedly. I reach out to her shoulder and put my hand on it.

"It's fine, I get it. I would have said something like that if you made a stupid comment too. Dad is horrible, we have no mother and neither of us have enough energy to get back to camp. I'd be in a bad mood too."

Suddenly, a branch dropped from a tree a couple feet away.

"Who's there?" I yelled, getting out my sword. Liza did her new eye glow-y, demon-y, wing-y thing and flew up above the treetops. I still couldn't believe she could fly, and that she was part demon. She came back down with a confused look.

Then, a shadowy figure dropped from the trees. So, this place is as creepy as it seems. Another person dropped next to the female-looking figure. Next to me, Liza had out one of her swords and was hovering a foot off the ground.

"Surrender and we won't hurt you!" the first person says. Liza drops to the ground but doesn't lower her weapons. I could sense the godly magic around them. Another person flipped down.

"No, stop. We come in peace. You can see things others can't right?" Eliza said.

"Yes."

"Well, hate to break it to you but you guys are demigods." I say to them. The stop suddenly and stare at us. The first one takes off its mask.

It's a girl with dark, dark brown hair with the tips bleached, shoulder length. Her eyes are a dark brown and felt like they were staring into my soul. Even though she was very intimidating, she looked to only be about 14 or 15.

"What's your names?" Eliza asked. "I'm Liza and this is my brother Nico."

"Teresa, Neo and Asia." the girl says. The kid named Neo takes off his mask. He has short white hair and looks to be about 15. There's a circular scar on his forehead and his eyes are also white. His skin is like, Latino coloured. The last person who must be Asia takes off their mask and reveals a flawless tan skin. Her green eyes stared at Eliza hungrily. Her wavy caramel hair had blonde highlights and went down to about her shoulders. She looked to be around 14.

Teresa came forward and inspected us.

"Well, since we found you guys, you should come back to camp with us. It's really rare for for demigods your age to have survived on your own this long." I say.

Suddenly one more person falls out of a tree. They land with a thud and clumsily get up. The person's mask falls off on their way down and reveals light skin and silvery hair. Her silvery-black eyes are smiling as she walks forward.

"I'm Atlas!" the person says. She looked to be about 12, the youngest in the group. I noticed that none of them had weapons, so they were defenseless if we decided to attack. We had not intention of doing that, but still.

"Ok, so we should bring you guys back to camp with us." Eliza said. She IM'd Chiron and told him we'd have four new campers arriving with us.

A couple hours later we were back at camp at the campfire. The Apollo cabin had started up a karaoke battle and right now Percy was singing Slim Shady by Eminem. It wasn't going well. I was cuddled into Will's side, the new campers sitting on the same bench as us, along with eliza, cat, ryan and stella.

**ELIZA'S POV**

I was sitting in between the new kid Neo and Cat. me and them were talking and it turns out their real name is Shoto, like todoroki from my hero academia. they were from Colorado and Atlas was their best friend, they'd known each other. Shoto was transgender so he went my them, they, their that stuff. Same with Atlas, except they were non binary. In my opinion, they'd make a cute couple.

Jaso got up to the mike and the Apollo campers started playing King For a Day by Greenday for him. Best song ever. The karaoke battle ended with Katie from Demeter winning. Then was, apparently time for the gods to start claiming.

A symbol started to form over Atlas's head, the magic swirling to form the symbol of Hecate. Lou Ellen cheered and waved her over to sit with the Hecate cabin.

Then above Asia's head pink waves of glittery magic swirled around to form Aphrodite's dove. She cheered and went over to where the Aphrodite cabin was cheering, except Drew. Piper high fived her and she sat next to Ava, the no longer newbie in the Aphrodite cabin.

A couple silent minutes passed and nothing happened above Shoto or Teresa's heads. Apollo cabin started the singalong back up, and all claiming was forgotten. Until a bright golden light blinded everyone and came down to settle above Shoto's head.

"Uhhhh, that's not a normal Apollo claiming…" Will said.

"No kidding!" Nico responded sarcastically. The glowing died down to reveal a glowing sun with a spear going through it.

Silence.

"Helios…" Chiron gasped.

Everyone started cheering as Will held Shoto's hand up.

"First Helios child in decades kid!" Chiron said.

Just then the sky rumbled and a lightning bolt shot down, striking Teresa. She was ok.

The camp went into chaos. Everyone cheered at the lightning bolt floating above her head.

"HEY SIS!" Jason yelled to her. "wait...SIS!? Oh my gods wait till Thalia finds out!"

"Jason went over to where Teresa was sitting and dragged her over to "sit with the Zeus cabin" which was next to the Aphrodite cabin.

The night ended well, Me and Cat and Stella getting to know the new campers(Mostly stella and Cat). Teresa was awesome. She was into anime, like us, and she was kinda punk. She looked kinda like Thalia, her eyes, how she held herself, her sarcastic remarks. Atlas was also SUPER awesome. They were from Maine, one of my favorite states and they loved a lot of the same stuff as me. I loved their hair. It was smooth and sort of silvery and styled in a pixie cut. They were really pretty.

Asia was pretty cool too, she was lesbian and pretty cute, if I was ever to break up with Cat, well, I know who'd be next on the list. She looked like an Aphrodite child too, honestly. She had been best friends with Teresa and they'd encountered Atlas and Shoto on their way to camp. I ran this all over in my head as I drifted to sleep in my bed across from where Nico and Will were whispering sweet nothings to each other.

**A/N: shout out to the following for their OCs!**

**Plaggfan1: shoto/neo **

**KitCat7017: Atlas **

**and, an anonymous friend: Asia. **

**AlsO, If yOu wanT yoUR OC fEatuRed In this Fic, please fill out the following template and PM it to me, Thx! **

**name: **  
**nicknames: **  
**age:**  
**birthday: **  
**gender:**  
**sexuality: **  
**godly parent: **  
**hair color/length/texture:**  
**eye color and type/glasses?:**  
**height/weight:**  
**tattoos/peircings/scars:**  
**other apperance: (optional) **  
**clothing: **  
**music: **  
**good/bad habits: **  
**FAtal flaw:**  
**Personality: **  
**quirks: **  
**abbilities/powers: **  
**weapon: **  
**strenghts:**  
**likes: **  
**weakness: **  
**dislikes: **  
**family: **  
**best friend/friends: **  
**enemies: **  
**ADHD or dyslexia?:**  
**how do they like their godly parent?**  
**how do they like camp? **  
**are they in a relationship?: **  
**personal history:**  
**secrets:**  
**introvert or extrovert?:**


	16. Chapter 16- interesting news

**A/N: sorry for not updating sooner! we had a standardized test this week so my computer was on test mode. i will try to update every friday now that testing is over. also, there iiiiis a little smut in this chapter, theres a warning before it tho. also, thank you to anyone who sent in OCs! and thank you to anyone who's read this, were almost at 3K views! pls review! **

**ELIZA POV **

I woke up to my brother moaning and breathing hard. I opened my eyes and looked towards his bed, only to avert my eyes. It was still dark out and the only light was the green hell fire torches outside.

"Really guys?!" I say. "Can't you go make out and give each other blowjobs in the bathroom?"  
"No…" Nico says,breathless. I turn back around and attempt to go to sleep. I was almost unconscious, trying to ignore the noises coming from the bed across the room, when I felt a warm body wiggle into the bed beside me.

"Liza, make them shut up," Cat said.

"I already tried," I moaned. Cat turned so she was spooning me and she placed a kiss on my cheek. I played with her fingers and this time, I did fall asleep, despite the moaning ringing throughout the cabin.

Later I woke up to the door of the cabin slamming shut. The sun was out now and Will and Nico were out at breakfast. I got up and walked down to the dining pavilion to get breakfast. There was a girl I'd never seen before, she had short, brown choppy hair and was getting a piggyback ride from Will while he walked down to the pavilion from the Apollo cabin, having gone back to get dressed. The girl was wearing an orange CHB shirt and ripped blue denim shorts.

"Liza!" Will yelled to me. I jogged over to where he was standing.

"Hey,"

"This is my sister Lily, Lily this is Nico's sister Eliza," Will said.

"Hi!" she bubbled. Yep. definitely an Apollo kid.

"Where've you been since January?" I ask.

"I'm a summer camper. So I go home in the winter and come here in the summer when school gets out." She explains to me. "Most of the Apollo kids are year round kids, because our dad screws people who aren't usually ready for kids, but I live with my dad and stepmom."

Suddenly someone jumps on my back. I fall over, face first and flip over to find Cat on top of me. Standing next to her are Asia, Atlas and Shoto. Atlas and Neo are holding hands, I think Ava worked her Aphrodite magic on them.

"Did you guys finally get together?" I ask.

"Yeah, Neo is awesome," Atlas says, blushing.

"Aw thanks At,"Shoto says.

"We were just on our way to see Chiron. There's a rebel group of demigods that are against Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, they're going to attack us soon." Asia says. Everyone's eyes widened and Will pales.

"I'll come with you to tell Chiron." He says, putting his sister down. I watch Will walk away with Asia, Atlas and Shoto.

**WILL'S POV **

This was bad news. This was very bad news. As I walked down to the Big House with the new campers, I pondered who it could be that started this rebellion. Maybe it was one of Octavian's friends. Most likely.

"What brings you here?" Chiron greets us at the front porch.

"Well, there's an uprising of rogue demigods that we encountered on our own, we escaped them but they told us not to go to either of the camps." Asia said.

"Shoto, go get Nico and Annabeth. Asia, what did they say they were going to do?"

"They said they were going to gather up demigods that weren't at any of the camps and create an army to take down the camps. They asked if we wanted to join, obviously, we didn't but, I thought you should know," Asia says. As she finishes talking, Shoto comes back with Annabeth and Nico.

"What's the matter Chiron?" Nico asks, coming over to cuddle into my side. I put my arm around his shoulders and fill him in.

"Nico and Annabeth will go to Camp Jupiter to tell Reyna and Frank. help them prepare and possible fight with them if needed. You'll set off in an hour, gather some clothes and your weapons." Chiron said, looking very serious. I rushed out of the Big House with Nico and we went straight to his cabin. I want to make a gay joke so bad, but now's not the time. Nico slams the door behind us and pushes me against it.

"I don't know when I'll be back...so," He whispered in my ear, drawing out the "o" in so. He started kissing my neck and made hickeys all along my jawline. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me hard with lust. He opened his eyes to meet mine and then bit my lip and sucked on it. I did not know Nico could be such a sexual god.

"Nico, stop, we don't have time for this," I whisper breathily when he starts kissing my neck again.

"But Will, I don't know when the next time I'll see you is. Could be days, could be weeks." He says.

**NICO'S POV (little bit of smut, just scroll down to the next AN if you don't like that)**

Will made me start packing after I gave him a hand job. Now I was hard and uncomfortable and Will wouldn't do anything before I had a bag of clothes put together.

"I'm done. Blow me now." I say. He looks at me with raised eyebrows and starts walking over, swaying his hips a little more than usual. I sat down on the edge of my bed and he straddled me and pushed me back. He pulled my pants down with his teeth and my boxers too. He licks my tip and swirls his tongue around it. He clutches my balls and takes me into his mouth. He bobs his head and that sets me off. Yeah, I'm a horny teenager it doesn't take a lot to make me cum. I moan Will's name as he swallows and pulls my pants up. **(smut done)**

Just then Annabeth knocked on the door and came in without waiting for a response. Me and Will were both sitting on opposite sides of the room as she came in.

"What have you guys been up to?" she asks, raising her eyebrows and smirking.

"Nothing…!" we say at the same time.

"Yeah, okay. Nico it's time to go." Annabeth said, placing her hands on her hips. Will picked up my bag and brought it out to the top of half-blood hill and set it underneath Thalia's pine tree with Annabeth's bag. I watched as Annabeth kissed Percy goodbye. All of a sudden, I was tackled from behind my multiple people.

"I'll miss you Neeks," Liza said, hugging me. Her team of attackers was her, Cat, Teresa, Stella and Atlas.

"Hey, only Will gets to call me that!" I say, glaring at her.

"Too bad. Go kiss your husband goodbye," Teresa said, smirking. I got up and sighed, then I did go kiss will bye. We didn't know how long this mission would be but we were going to stay at camp Jupiter for a week even if it wasn't that big of a deal. I released the kiss and grabbed Annabeth's hand to make a quick escape before Will changed his mind.

The shadows spit us out about half way to California so we stopped to rest. Annabeth got a little bit sick, from the shadows. Once I knew she was okay, I let myself drift off to sleep on the nice, soft, green grass.

**ANNABETH'S POV (this will be the only pov outside of the ones i've already done)**

I watched Nico sleep, okay, a little creepy, but he looked so innocent. Free of the burdens of the underworld and his past. Free from the nightmares about Tartarus and Bianca and Minos. He looked almost like the happy, nerdy ten year old that first arrived at camp 5 years ago.

Behind me I heard a rustle in the trees. I felt as if we were being watched. I turn around and whip out my dagger, almost making a fatal blow to my attacker's stomach. The person dropped their dagger and bent down to their knees. It was a boy about five feet four inches with pale skin. His hair was bright red and was in a longish crew cut. He had snakebites on his lips and black glasses framing his shockingly gray eyes. He wore all red and black and his chest was a little bigger than usual for a male.

"Y-your wearing a camp half blood t shirt. Do you go there?" the boy asked.

"I do, and why would that concern you?" I ask.

"Well, i've known about it all my life, but my mom obviously didn't send me. When I told her I was transgender, her worst fear, she kicked me out. I've been on my own for about a month, I'm doing pretty good. Anyway, i knew it was in new york but i didn't have any money so i'm walking." he said.

"Well,I'd love to help you get there. I'm Annabeth, and you are?"

"Rhysand. But that's hard to remember so just call me Ryhs. (**reese)"**

"Okay, well, we have to wait for Nico to wake so we can be on our way. We have to stop at Camp Jupiter to deliver some information, but after that we'll go to CHB." I tell him. He nids and fiddles with the hilt of his dagger. "So, tell me about yourself,"

"Well, I was born a girl, so I'm trans, I hope your okay with that kind of stuff. I lived in Tennessee all my life and I've never had a stepdad or any siblings." he says. He rambles off other stuff he likes and I focus on how in hades did he get from Tennessee to Kansas? He must have walked the completely wrong direction. Nico shifted and I looked over.

"Annabeth, who's that?" He said sleepily, sitting up against a rock.

"Rhys, Nico. Nico, Rhys. We're bribing him to camp with us. He's a demigod. Now come on, have some food." I tell the son of Hades.

**NICO'S POV **

I moan and get up from the ground. I stretch, making my shirt ride up. I yawn and dig around in my bag for some crackers. I find them and get them out. I stuff most of them in my mouth and then out the rest back in my bag. As I put them in, I notice I'd packed some cigarettes. I pull them out along with a lighter and light one.

"Nico! Will would kill you!" Annabeth exclaims. She attempts to grab it out of my hand but I dodge and blow smoke in her face. I smirk as she huffs.

"Please Annabeth. It helps me relieve stress without self harming. Please don't tell Will. Please Annabeth." I beg. I now had a serious face as she nodded.

"You don't tell anyone either." I say to the new kid. "Let's go grab on," I say slinging my backpack in my shoulders and holding out my hands for them to grab onto.

**A/N: thank you to the following for the OCs in this chapter:**

**thank you nicjosiahblue for Rhysand**

**thank you 000 Nico di Angelo 000 for Anna!**

**Pls review! **


	17. NOT A NEW CHAPTER IM SRY

Soooo hey guys, i know this is dissapointing that this isn't an update, and Im very sorry for that. I've been having bad writers block and every time I try to write more it is SO HORRIBLE. I've also been relly busy with final exams for school and summer-y things like camp and vacations and just being so bored but not wanting to do anything. so, my friend is gonna try to write the next chapter for me to help me get going again. the writing style will probably be a little different, but the elements the same. I hope that I can get the next chapter up soon and sorry for the delay. ~ lyz XD.

ALSO! PLS PLS PLS SUBMIT SOME MORE OCs! I have a basic plan for what I want too do and i am running out of character ideas.


	18. Chapter 17- WAR

**AYYYY IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! FINALLY! SORRY I'VE BEEN DEAD FOR A WHILE! I have excuses. 1, final exams. 2, i went to summer camp. 3, I had extremely bad writers block. 4, i went to a dance camp. 5, my boyfriend was in and out of the hospital. 6, i went on vacation with my friends. so there. hehe. now go read it. Its very very bad im sorry. **

**NICO POV**

We landed in New Rome just in time for dinner, good, since I was starving. Annabeth and Rhys not so much. They both ran to sink in the dining area and started wretching. I sighed and went to find Reyna. She was in her office and jumped when I shadow traveled in there.

"Hi Ra-Ra" I said with a smirk.

"Shut up Nicolo," she shot back. She got up from the large wooden desk and came over to hug me. I ducked through her arms and went over to her mechanical dogs. Aurum and Argentum wagged their metal tails and sat at my feet.

"So what's up, Nico," Reyna asked.

"We've been getting a lot of new campers and the ones we got a couple days ago said there was a rebellion of demigods that were going to destroy the camps. We came to tell you, and Annabeth wanted to see Hazel, Frank, and you. And so did I." I said.

"Well, good that your here because I was actually going to send for some of you CHB people. There's been weird people around the camp, and we've been getting a lot of new campers that all seem to know each other." Reyna said.

"Okay, well, Annabeth, Rys and I are all tired, them sick, so can we get a spot in the barracks?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course. Let me go ask Frank which spots are open." Reyna told me. She stood up and went to go find Frank, while I went to go get the other two I had traveled here with.

All of a sudden, there was an ear shattering crash as the ground rumbled, throwing everyone off their feet. I looked up and there was a giant boulder coming at me. I shadow-traveled into one of the barracks. In there, there were campers fighting campers and a hellhound coming straight at me. I'm a child of the underworld, they're supposed to like me! I raised my sword and slashed at in just as it went to bite my head off. I cut its front right leg and then it reached out and slashed me across the shoulder. I heard a familiar voice yell my name and then everything went black.

**ELIZA'S POV **

All of a sudden, people started swarming into camp from all sides. We were all at the dining hall and so we were surrounded. The sea of people surrounding us was only about two people deep, so not that bad, but we were still under attack. A screech sounded from the air and I looked up to see Festus dropping a big net on some of the attackers. Leo was riding on his back, and he muttered something to the mechanical dragon. The people were lifted up in the net and Festus and Leo hung them in a tree. Weird, but okay.

Some of the Hecate kids were throwing balls of exploding magic to paralyze some of the invaders and some of the Demeter kids were growing vines around their arms and feet. Pretty soon, we had all of them but a couple that had ran, tied up or in a place they couldn't escape.

"Who's the leader?" Percy asks. I can tell he's trying to sound authoritative, but I can tell he is more than a little rattled. All of the people they'd captured looked to one girl. The girl looked to be about 15 and had long, straight, blonde hair that went down to her lower back. She had a scar over her right eyebrow and another one on her left arm. Her arms were covered in freckles and they also dotted the pale skin of her nose and cheeks.

"Me," the girl said, stepping forward nonchalantly. "I'm Amora and these camps are an abomination to the gods. They don't care about their children so why have camps that make us remember them every single waking minute of the day?"she spat out.

"Well, you insignificant bum, we have captured you and so now you all can either join the camps or leave us alone." Teresa said, taking the lead.

"Teresa," came a stone cold voice from behind me. Libbia, head counselor of the hecate cabin stepped forward, her one purple eyes gleaming from behind the wisps of hair that had come out of her ponytail. "People should choose of their own free will, we just got to show them why we are the better place to be." Teresa looked down.

"Of course," she said. Libbia stalked away her long black ponytail swinging on her back.

"Round them up!" Percy yelled. "But be gentle. We are going to bring them to the dining pavilion. I would like many of you to share a bit on why you love camp, and keep coming here year after year. Let's say we meet back in- lets say- 20 minutes. Got it?" Everyone nodded. Percy nodded back, and the crowd dispersed.

**CAT'S POV**

I walked over to the dining pavilion, trying to compose what I wanted to stay so that the intruders would want to stay.

"I came here a little bit ago..." I muttered to myself.

"Hey Cat!" Eliza says running up behind me. She kisses my cheek and I kiss her.

"What are you going to say to the captives?" she asked.

"I don't know yet." I say, "what are you going to say?"

"I'm not sure either, but I'll probably tell them about my… situation... and how supportive and helpful everyone here was."

"That's good. I think a lot of them will stay." I kiss her cheek and hugged her, tucking my head into her neck.

"Your speech will be great too Cat." She kisses my head. "I love yo-"Eliza suddenly jerked straight upright, turned, and bolted.

**ELIZA"S POV**

All of a sudden, I felt a pulse at the back of my head. It rang out to me that Nico was in trouble. My eyes widened as I saw images of the situation at camp Jupiter. The images dissolved away just as I saw my brother on the ground soaked in blood.

I leaped from Cat's arms.

"Liza! Are you ok?" Cat cries. I nod frantically at her before turning and sprinting away.

"Will! WILL WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yelled, trying to get the son of Apollo's attention. He looked up from where he was bandaging up his sister's arm and raised his eyebrows.

"I-I saw a vision of Nico, he's seriously hurt, Will," I said. His expression fell and he grabbed my hand.

"C'mon let's go," he demanded. I'd never seen him like this. Usually he was all laid back but right now I could see that he wanted to save my brothers life. I don't think either of us could live without Nico.

**CAT'S POV**

I watched Eliza and Will poof into the shadows and vanish. I continued walking to the dining pavilion and mumbling to myself about intruders and dying and random stuff like soup. Soup is weird. It's like warm chunky juice. But I can eat soup with a spoon but I can eat juice with a spoon. Weird. Ahhhh! dumb ADHD. Now I want soup. Hahaaa I'm off topic. I was almost to the dining hall when someone poofed out of nowhere. I swear they weren't there before. Oh wow that's two people not one. Or an I seeing things again. Oh my gods my braiiin. They looked a lot a like. Maybe I was seeing double again? No that couldn't be possible because they're hair was completely different.

"Uhhhhmmmm… uh h-hi," I said with a little wave.

"Hey, we're some of your captives but we want to be a part of camp if you'd let us. Amora can be a bitch sometimes. Thinks she's all that. Gods damn her," the boy said.

The girl stepped forward and started talking. "I'm Lily Fantasa and this is my brother Liam."

"Ferns. Okay. New people. I'm Cat. Heh heh heh."

"Um, ferns?" Liam asks.

" I use plants instead of swears. Fern as fuck, birch tree as bitch dandelion as damn. There's lots of variety."

"Ooohhhhhkay." Liam said.

" well you guys can come on over to the dining pavilion for the orientation now," I say, hoping the nervousness isn't obvious in my voice.

"Hey, uh, cat is it?" I nod. "You single cuz your pretty cute," Liam says.

"Uh no. I'm not single and you can fern off." I say.

"Are you sure? Because I think we'd make a great couple."

"NO. You're like what, 2 years older than me? Ew."

"Oh, come on baby, don't you like what you see?"

"No"

"Baby, please? We can have some… fun.." he says raising his eyebrows and smirking.

I stop in my tracks and turn around to face the siblings. Lily was smirking. "I'm GAY you IGNORANT BIRCH TREE!" I yell. Then I turn around and keep walking.

**ALSO! before you go, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH TO 24mfeeley FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS AND GET BACK INTO MY GROOVE. ew that sounded weird. anyways thanks Morgan. by the way Gerard Way is amazing-er than who ever it is that you like , tom holland or something. **


	19. Chapter 18- stabby stabby

**YO YO YO I POSTED AGAIN! sorry i was dead for a bit...again...school is stressful and i have stoof to do every day except fridays and saturdays and in that time im usually with my friends. welp, Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 18**

**WILL'S POV**

Eliza landed us on the hill of camp Jupiter and in the valley below there was chaos. Mad, uncontrolled, deathly, chaos. It was like Pandora had opened the box again, and hadn't captured chaos. Eliza immediately grabbed my hand and dragged me down to one of the barracks where the demigods slept. Laying on the floor was Nico. Hovering above him was Annabeth, blocking another demigod from his limp, bloody body. Annabeth slashed at the demigod from the rebellion with her dagger, slicing his stomach a little.

I rushed over to where my boyfriend was unconsciously lying on the ground. I bent down to find his pulse. It was faint but it was there. I scooped him up and carried him to one of the beds in the barracks. He moaned when I dropped him gently on the bed, his head moving slightly to the side. There was blood all over him flowing from his shoulder. I ripped off part of the bedsheets and tied it round the cut. It was a deep cut and would need stitches when we could get him to the infirmary. I picked him up again after Annabeth and Eliza had knocked out the rest of the rebels.

They covered for me as we ran across the raging battlefield. This was way worse than Camp Half-Blood. There were more rebels here and their camp was less populated but the also had New Rome to protect. Bigger area plus less people equals disaster. I sighed as I started stitching Nico's shoulder. He always had to go and get hurt. I was always stressing about if he was doing something stupid or not if he wasn't with me. The kid was so freaking unpredictable. Nine out of ten times if he was alone, he got hurt. It killed me to know that he was in pain all the time. Especially dealing with Eliza. She could be a handful sometimes, but Cat kept her under control most of the time. I swear, if she didn't have Cat she'd go insane. Nico moanes and rolled over onto his stomach, opening his eyes.

"Nhhggg, my shoulder hurts Will." Nico moaned at me.

"I wonder why. You only got stabbed in it," I said to him.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"Whatever death boy."

He moaned as he sat up and pecked my lips. Eliza walked in, breathless, and told me that it was safe to go outside now. The rebels had been detained and there was going to be a trial for them in a week.

**CAT'S POV **

Uhg. that Liam kid was annoying as Hell. he wouldn't stop hitting on me, like what in hades?! I was taken! He didn't seem to understand the words 'not single'. He followed me around everywhere! It was annoying, to say the least.

"Cat, could you come here for a second?" Jonathan from Apollo called. I walked in his direction to the top of Half-Blood Hill, next to Thalia's tree.

"Whadda ya need?" I say cheerfully.

"W-well, I want to ask your brother out…" He whispered.

"Yes! Do it! I ship it already!"

"But I don't know how he'll react."

"I'll make sure you guys are a happy lil cute couple," I said. YES. this will be awesome. I can't wait. I ship it.

"Hey, Cat," Liam said.

"Fuck off Liam," I say, walking away with Jonathan. Teresa and Piper had started with the new demigods from the rebellion and Percy and Leo had enforced the boundaries so that no one could attack. People could still come in and out of the boundaries freely, but groups of more than five people were deflected. There was the clanking of swords from training in the distance and the shouts of the Apollo campers teaching archery and manning the infirmary. The infirmary was only sliiiightly chaotic without Will.

All of a sudden the clashing of weapons and yelling of demigods got closer. Me and Jon looked past Thalia's tree in the direction the sound was coming from. There were five people, four boys and a girl from what I could tell. Two of them looked like they were about seventeen, one of them about sixteen and the two younger ones looked ten of eleven. They were about two hundred feet from the border and being safe from the giant that was attacking them. A crowd had gathered on top of the hill but no one went out to help. All of the actually successful demigods were and Camp Jupiter or with their families. One of the boys, the shortest of the older ones, started distracting the giant while it grabbed at him, narrowly missing every time. The other two older ones started trying to get the little ones to the border.

A loud, ear shattering scream echoed through the valley, then suddenly went silent. The giant kept lumbering forwards towards the others, leaving the one boy, bloody and lifeless, flattened into the ground. The creature swiped at the four people and missed, but all of a sudden when it went to grab at them again they were gone. The giant was then attacked by Apollo archers from safe towers inside camp. It was then safe to say it had gone back to Tartarus. We all turned around to go back to what we were doing and found three of the four kids huddled on the ground around one of them. It was the boy who had made them disappear. Shadowtravel, I'd assume. A group of Apollo campers came and examined the dark, shadowy boy lying unconscious on the grass.

"His pulse is faint but there, lets get him to the infirmary!" Kayla yelled. Her sister Lily helped carry the boy down the hill and into the infirmary.

"We need Will!" Lily said. "He's fading quickly!" she said frantically.

**WILL POV**

Nico healed quickly, like always, and he and Eliza shadow traveled us all back to camp. We landed in the middle of the infirmary and there were people rushing around everywhere.

"Will!" I heard Kaya yell. "We have a fading demigod there's lots of shadows in him. Your the one who's and expert on this we need you!"

"Uh, okay, let me change into clean clothes first," I said. I told Nico to go lay down in his usual bed to rest and Eliza, Annabeth and the new kid Rhys all went outside to get out of the chaos. The boy that was fading looked an awful lot like Nico, but then again so did all emo kids. I decided to teach Kayla and the rest of my siblings how to extract the shadows from a child of the underworld. I quickly healed him, and left to go treat my boyfriend.

"Will?" Nico asked as I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, Neeks?"

"Do you still love me," he asked, his face going sad. He looked down at his hands and clenched his fists.

"Of course I love you Nico! You are the love of my life! I couldn't _NOT _love you!"

"I-i got high again. And I cut. I'm sorry, Will," he whispered and started letting out heart wrenching sobs that shook his whole body.

"Oh Nico, I'm not mad, just sad that you thought you had to do that and disappointed that you followed through." I held his hand and rolled up his sleeve.

"What did you use?" I asked.

"A razor. Annabeth found it and took it."

"Okay, so she knows?"

"Yes."

"And what did you get high on?"

"Nicotine and weed," his head bent down in shame. I hugged him to my chest and let him cry into my shoulder until he drifted off to sleep, me quickly after.

**sooo how'd y'all like it? thank you to Nightshade494 for the OCs! pls review!**


	20. chapter 19-trouble time

**Will pov**

I woke early the next morning to a sniffling noise next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Nico's tear stained face and ratty hair. His face was scrunched and his hands were clawing at the skin of his arms. I noticed that he'd reopened the new cuts. I moved the hair out of his face and realized that he was still asleep. I shook him awake and he let out huge sobs and buried his face in my shoulder. I sat there with him and rubbed his back as he cried. Then when he stopped I patched up the opened cuts and sent him to go rest in his cabin. I made him promise to call me before he did any drugs or self harm. I was pretty sure i'd gone through every inch of that cabin to make sure none of the people living there - nico, eliza, cat and ryan - did any stupid shit. Nico's mental health was declining more than I'd seen it since Eliza came. I was worried, but I trusted him to get me if he felt any more overwhelmed.

I ran my hands over my face and went to go check on the fading guy. I was also supposed to give the other three checkups this morning. I walked into the main part of the infirmary where they were all crowded around the fading boy's bed.

"Hello, if i could get you guys for checkups right now? Just come over here so I can weigh you and take your heights," I said, gesturing to next to the front desk where the scale was. I don't actually know why we had a front desk but we do so, yeah.

"Name?" I said to the oldest one.

"Wylin Peaches, but call me Peaches" he said glumly. He slipped his shoes off and stood under the measuring thing, then stepped onto the scale.

"Okay your all good! If you could wait here so you can answer some questions that would be great,"

"Uh, can i actually go sit beside Raven's bed?" Peaches asked. Will nodded and the boy went to go sit next to the unconscious demigod's bed. I knelt down next to the two little girls that were with Peaches.

"And what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Karma, and this is Wren. she doesn't talk much because she hates new people. We're twins and I'm older."

I smiled at the young girl's outgoing-ness and stood up.

"Wren, could you take your shoes off?" I ask, using my little kid voice. I'm gonna need lollipops for these two. I walk over to the drawer where i keep the prizes for the kids and take out two lollipops.

"I'll give you each a lollipop if you cooperate ok?" I say. That gets both of them moving, and Wren steps onto the scale and Karma goes up to the measuring station. I record the measurements and they switch. Wren is very underweight for a 4"5' 10 year old, she only weighs 55lbs. The average for a girl her age was about 70 pounds. Karma however was perfectly healthy. He handed each of the dark brown haired girls a lollipop and walked them over to their older brother's bed.

"Peaches, can I talk to you?" I say. He nods and stands up. Karma and Wren sit in his chair immediately when he gets up. I walk down the hall to one of the private rooms and he follows.

"So i'm just going to ask about your guys's history is that okay?" Wylin nods and sits down in a chair that is pushed up against the wall next to the bed. I sit down on the bed as i ask him the first question.

"All of your birthdays'?"

"Mine is March 24, the twins is November 13, and Raven's is January 24."

"Thank you, and any history of depression, anxiety, any mental disorders?"

"Wren is very prone depressive behavior and very bad anxiety, she has been since they ran away, Raven is Bipolar and has depression and SI and I guess I have depression and trust issues. Karma is just a ball of sunshine though." he says.

"Okay, for you and Raven, any self harm or suicide attempts?"

"Yes, both of us. He's attempted 5 times," Wylin says, tears pouring from his eyes. I lean over and hug him, and he buries his face in my shoulder.

"I can't believe he let Felix die," Peaches sobbed.

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't let me save Felix, he let Felix die," the boy sobbed hysterically.

"Peaches, I don't think that he wanted Felix to die he was just thinking about getting you safe."

"But I don't see why he'd care about me. I suck at being a boyfriend and i just fuck things up 24/7," Peaches said punching the bed frame.

"Don't do that I don't need you to have a broken hand. And I bet you are awesome at being a boyfriend, and he cares about you because your his boyfriend."

Just then Liam, him and his sister Lily had been claimed by Athena, came in.

"Oh sorry for disturbing, but Will, I just went to go find Cat in the Hades cabin and her and Eliza can't find Nico.

"Shit! Can you Stay here with him? His name is Wylin Peaches and can you finish filling out this form for me? Thanks," I say as I run out of the infirmary. I run towards the Hades Cabin and Eliza is frantically pacing back and forth.

"Will, he's gone. I can't sense him through our mind link," Eliza sobbed. Oh, yeah Neeks and Liza have a mind link, kind of like telepathy.

"Liza, he's not gone. He could be sleeping,"

"But he is gone Will! I can't sense him at all!"

"Liza! Everything will be fine!" I take her hands and squeeze them. "We'll find him."

She ran back into the cabin and I followed her. She walked over to the bathroom and suddenly screamed. Nico.


	21. chapter 20-i cant think of a title

**Chapter 20 **

Eliza whimpers and i go into the bathroom behind her. I push open the door and she's standing there perilized looking at something in the back corner where the sink is. Her hands are shaking and her eyes are wide with fear.

"Eliza," I say. She doesn't move. She just keeps staring. I walk over to see what she could be looking at and It's Nico. he's on the bathroom floor with a needle sticking out of his arm and blood dripping down his lip. There's cuts all over his arm and he is breathing, but barely.

"Liza go get my siblings," I say sternly. She dosen't move. "Eliza, NOW." I repeat. That gets her running and she takes off towards the infirmary. I bend down and pick up my boyfriend's limp body and carry him to his bed. I take the needle out of his arm and put it on the napkin with the bloody blade that was in his hand. I take off his jacket and shirt and see more cuts on his torso. Kayla and Jonathan come in but I ignore them. They hand me supplies when I ask for it, but other than that they stand and watch. I clean the cuts and bandage him. I use an Apollo spell to see what drug he'd injected into his body. Heroin.

"Fuck Nico!" I yell. He'd overdosed. "We need to get him to the infirmary stat!" I yell to my siblings. They help me lift him onto the stretcher and they run him down to the infirmary while I clean up his cabin. I slowly follow behind them knowing they'll take good care of him and needing a break. I rub my hands over my face and through my hair. How could I let him get that bad? What did I do to make him feel like he had to do that? Oh my gods I'm such a horrible boyfriend. I walked down to the infirmary with a mix of depressing songs mingled in my head. Kindly calm me down, by Megan Trainor. Cancer, the twenty one pilots version. Waving through a window, from dear Evan Hansen. And a couple others. Perks of being an Apollo kid, you always have mosaic stuck in your head and you can name almost any song. Note the sarcasm. I know what your thinking, Will isn't a sarcastic person… but I am fucking scared. He overdosed so deal with my sarcasm. There'd be a chance that he'd die and I don't know what I'd do with myself if he did. But he was breathing when I'd found him so that chance would be low. I made it to the infirmary and walked to the back where I heard a ruckus going on and my siblings yelling to each other in haste. _Please be okay, _I thought.

I walked in and my siblings stopped working and let me through. I finished hooking him up to an IV and several other wires. I looked at them in a way that they knew to leave the room when they saw it and I was left alone with Nico.

I held his hand and leaned back in the chair and just cried. I sobbed probably the loudest in my life. I cried more than when my mom first dumped me at camp. I needed him to be okay. He had to be. I couldn't live without him. It wasn't possible. Nico was my everything. Before I'd met him most of the time I'd been depressed. I'd help out and do my job and stuff but I was never really happy unless I was with my friends. And they were all gone on quests most of the time with the whole Gaea thing. And the Titan war. But then Nico had come along and he was the light of my life. I don't know how I'd lived without him before.

I remembered that when him and Bianca had first come to camp I'd wanted to be best friends with him so badly. He was a cute little nerd that was obsessed with Myth-O-Magic like me as a kid. I had felt some sort of pull towards him as a kid. Like Aphrodite wanted us to be together. since our childhoods.

I rested my head on the side of the bed and squeezed his hand as hard as I could. Eventually, I fell sleep.

**Nico pov**

I felt like I'd just gotten hit by a truck over, and over again. My head buzzed with a constant headache and I hear the beeps of the machines in the infirmary. Why the fuck was I in the infirmary. I opened my eyes and the harsh white room flashed before me.

"Gods dammit!" I cursed. I tried to sit up but there were wires holding me back.

I noticed Will in the chair next to my bed with his feet on the chair and his knees to his chest. His head was buried in his knees and his hair flooded over so I couldn't see his face. It seemed as though he was crying as his body was shaking violently with what I could only assume were sobs.

"Will," I said. He looked up and his eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks, tear stained. He stood up and grabbed at the roots of his golden hair and started pacing.

"NICO FOR HERAS SAKE WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT. YOU SCARED ME SO FUCKING BAD I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE YOU IDIOT! YOU SAID THAT YOU'D COME TO ME." He yelled as soon as he realized I was actually awake and he wasn't hallucinating. Tears welled up in my eyes, remembering what had happened earlier. I looked down at my arms and they were bandaged and had all sorts of wires sticking out of them. Will paused his pacing and came to sit in the bed with me.

"Nico, baby, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I yelled. I love you so much, please don't ever do that again you scared me so much Neeks." He said. He started crying again and I did my best to try and hug him with all of my wires. He stood up and I thought he was gonna leave but he just started taking all the wires out. Then he properly hugged me. I pulled him as close to me as I could and he sat down and pulled me on his lap so he was cradling me and my head was buried in his neck. He sniffed my hair and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I-I'm s-sorry W-wil-ll," I muttered into his neck. He kissed the top of my head and rocked me.

"I-I thin-nk I'm-m gonna-a throw- u-up" I said. He picked me up and carried me to the rooms bathroom and closed the door behind us. He put me down and as soon as he opened the toilet I started heaving the contents of my stomach. That wasn't much. After the first couple heaves it was all stomach acid and dry heaving. My throat stung from the acid and my head hurt like a bitch. Will was there the whole time. He rubbed my back and continued pushing the hair that was sticking to my forehead with sweat away as it kept falling.

"I'm so so-r-r-ry" I cry and then I immediately dry heave again.

"It's okay baby. Your okay. That's all that matters. We'll talk about it later when your feeling better. And if you think I'm letting you out of my sight you must be hallucinating." Will said to me. he squeezed my hand and helped me up to brush my teeth. after that he helped me back to bed and we crawled into it together. He put the IV back in my arm but the rest of the cords stayed out. Eventually, we both fell asleep in each other's warm embrace.

**IM BACK MUTHAFUCKAS. I died and was reincarnated like Jesus. Im a modern day jesus. (not actually to all you super religious catholics out there who consider blasphemy a sin like my parents who would make me go to confession if they know i was****writing this.) AAAAAANYways I was back in a psyc ward yayyyyyy, so like skirt skirt. also i would like to inform you all that I will ****_TRY _** **to do a weekly update. not any particular day because I am lazy and dont like things to be the same. but. Merry christman y'all, as of the Holiday break this story will be a year old and i'm so proud of myself! (didnt aaaactually post it until february but i started writing it last christmas) but technicalitlies blah. **

anyways please dont kill me for not updating and leavong a cliffhanger. although i wouldnt actuall mind, but youd have all my friends who are obsessed over this story trying to kill _you. _id not suggest it. AAAAnyways happy holidays you crazy solangelo shippers ~ Luka

OwO

3


	22. not a new chapter again

heyo guys! this isn't an update, just me telling you all that this story will be coming to an end soon, maybe three or four more chapters? but i am working on another story right now per request of the wonderful sketchywolf. I will take any story requests for the following fandoms: PJO+, Harry potter, hunger games, divergent, yuri! on ice, bleach, sword art online, jane the virgin, Greys anatomy, the selection, the girl at midnight, dark artifices, mortal instruments, the penderwicks, anne of green gables, the outsides, of mice and men, better off dead, ferris beulers day off, the breakfast club, my chemical romance, twenty one pilots, panic! at the disco, etc. if you have any other fandom questions pm me or comment. aaaaanyways. i'm almost done with the next chapter and I WILL post by christmas hopefully. but ill leave you with this, you know that big ball of radiation we call the sun? well, it'll burts you into flames if you stay in one place too long. that is if the static don't get ya first, so remember, even if your dusted you may be gone, here in the desert your shadow lives on without you. this is dr. death defying signing off.

OK IM SORRY IM JUST SO HAPPY ABOUT MCR GETTING BACK TOGETHER YEEYEYEYYEYEYEYE well anywas, bye bye muthafuckas and i'll see y'all later


End file.
